Opalvira one shot series
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Sweet moments between Kuvira and Opal and how much they mean to each other. Some moments maybe abusive or controlling or mother/daughter
1. Chapter 1

Opal ying wife of Kuvira ying was in there train she and Kuvira and her followers were on there way to the state of yi. To help it with there little problem Opal didn't really agree with her wife's ideas of gaining more land for her empire but what could she do nothing. Opal walked to the car were Varik and Julie were working on Kuvira's project. "Varik I need your help" Opal said walking to her friend. "What do you need kid?"

Opal rolled her eyes "I'm not a child I'm 16"

"what do you need,squirt"

"time as much as you can get me,I need to contact my mother and brothers"

"sure I could use a break I'll go talk to Kuvira,I can only get you 10 or 20 minutes depending on Kuvira's mood"

Opal nodded "ok that's all I need" she leaned back on a table getting out her comunicater her mother popped on the screen well a smaller version of her. "Hi baby how are you?"

"I'm fine" "that's good how's the wicked witch?"

"mom I love her I'll see you soon I love you"

"no Opal wait" Su said

"bye mom" Opal said hanging up the communicater 'I knew she didn't accept Kuvira' Opal thought

she walked to the car were Kuvira and virik were.

"so how much longer will this take? Kuvira said raising an eyebrow at varick

"hey hey you can't rush genius"

Kuvira got a nasty look on her face she tore open the metal siding of the car then bring Varicks shoulder armor to his neck then inclosing it around his neck he held onto it. "Well I'm the voice in your head saying to continue the project or should I drop you on the tracks" Kuvira moved varick out side of the train and over the tracks "should I listen?

"no head voices are liers what do head voices know? Please don't drop me I'll work on the project!"

"very well,get to work" Kuvira said throwing Varick back into the train Kuvira didn't know I was there I followed her into our quarters. She sat on one of the couches "bad day?" I said coming into the room sitting next to Kuvira "yes Varick is driving me crazy"

"that's Varick for you" I said I was put on my back "thee only one I can count on is you,Opal"

i smiled at her she smiled back Kuvira leaned down kissing me hard then letting go. "Come on let's get you to bed" Kuvira said taking my hand "stay with me?"

"I always do,I love you"

"I love you to" I said putting my lips to Kuvira's


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Opalvira one shot series part 2**  
>Category: Cartoons » Legend of Korra<br>Author: The Great Uniter  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: Family/Romance  
>Published: 11-18-14, Updated: 11-18-14<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 523

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuvira walked into a hotel with her laugage she went to the front desk a worker turned to her " how may I help you?<p>

"I need a room, please" Kuvira said

The worker turned to another worker "isnt that the great uniter?

"Yes it is ill take care of this,would you like the presidental suit?

"But isnt that room for the prince? The other workers nodded but kuvira smirked.

"Thats perfect ill take it"

"Very well well have someone take your bags up stairs"

"There she is its the great uniter" a few kids said running up to her

"Can we get your autograph?" A boy said holding up a pen and paper soon the other kids did the same

"Very well" Kuvira began sninging autographs for the children.

Soon Opal beifong came into the lobby wearing the same outfit as Kuvira's . "Opal beifong what an honor it is to have you at our hotel"

"I need a room please"

"Let me see a it looks like your checked into the presidental suit" the worker finally got a good look at Opal "you wouldnt happen to be related to Kuvira would you"

"I am Im her second in command" Opal said picking up her sut case

She felt a finger tap her right shoulder she turned to Suyin BeiFong, her mother "hello mom how are you?

"Im fine, hows the dictator?

"Her name is Kuvira and shes fine I havent seen her in over a month"

"oh well alright" Su gave her daughter a small smile before disapering

prince Wu came up to Kuvira she turned her body her hands behind her back. "sorry but your pretty good on the eyes for a military type"

kuvira looked at the prince "ill put in a good word for the staff maybe get you a little upgrade ive been coming here for years they love me"

Opal walked over to the prince

"sorry I won't need your help we've reserved the presdental suit"

"sorry to pull your tail,gumdrop but I'm in the presidental suit"

"no anymore I had you moved out"

"ken where's all my stuff"?

"Sir we moved you to a junior suit on the seventh floor"

Wu wasn't happy "something you should know about me I always get what I want" Kuvira said giving the prince a wicked smile. "By the way what did you mean by we?

"she means we as in me included" Opal said moving to Kuvira's side. Wu looked at the two of them opal was wearing the same outfit as her partners but with out the shoulder armor or the neck piece Opal was wearing a chocker though given to her by Kuvira.

The prince walked away "how was Varrick? Kuvira said getting into bed with Opal "good I'd say the vine is almost ready to be used"

kuvira nodded "I was worried about you,I swear if I lost you.."

"You won't lose me,ever" Opal said Kuvira kissed Opal's neck then cheek then finally her lips.

"i love you"

"I love you to,Opal"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Opalvira one shot series part 3**  
>Category: Cartoons » Legend of Korra<br>Author: The Great Uniter  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Published: 12-02-14, Updated: 12-02-14<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 1,415

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Opal and Kai were on Lefty when all of a sudden they saw people taking food from people Opal immedety jumped off lefty and went to the town. The bandits were getting into there car when Opal jumped on the front of the car "stop that food doesn't belong to you give it back now" Opal ordered but the bandits just laughed in her face.<p>

Opal got into a fighting stance then blasting the bad guys the food landed next to her "retreat" the bandits fled the town Oapl sighed then picking up the food but when she looked inside it wasnt food it was money so opal went into the town giving back to the govenor. "Please avatar help us my state is in trouble my people are hungry"

"Ill do what I can" Opal said she flew back to Kai he was feeding lefty she put hay in front of the baison "Hey Opal look its a train"

'maybe they brought food and supplies' opal said they flew to the town. When they got there they relized it wasnt a supply train it was Kuvira's train people walked out in earth empire uniforms and soon the leader of the empire stepped out,the great uniter Kuvira.

"whats going on?' Kai said looking at Opal. "Kai there's something I have to tell you' Opal said "what is it?'

Opal sighed "I have to leave with Kuvira"

'what why?

"becasue she and I are bonded she gave me a year to see the world and train under the worlds leaders and now my year is up'

'but she cant just take you away,we need you"

'I know but if I dont go with her things will get bad shell never stop looking for me"

"No cant you just reason with her"

Opal shock her head no at Kai

Opal and Kai went into the crowd "the state of Yai is now under the full protection of my army" kuvira said mega tanks came out of the train and the earth empire soldjers started to pass out food but there was no water. "Whatt do we do there isnt any water"

Opal saw a well she water bended the water out of it and put it into huge jugs "hey that girl is the avatar" a villager said. Opal saw Kuvira they smled at eachother "dont worry im not abanding you well meet again I promise" Opal said hugging Kai then letting go tears coming out of her eyes.

"good luck" Opal said she walked over to Kuvira they embraced "I missed you so much"

'I missed you to" the they kissed the boys wolf whistled

On the train

Kuvira and Opal were in there private quarters they were relaxing on a couch. "I've missed you,its been a nightmare dealing with Varrick"

"ive missed you to"

"I hope you've enjoyed your time away from me because I'm never letting you go"

"i did enjoy it and im never going to leave again"

"good,get some rest well be in republic city soon for prince Wu's coranation"

"I bet my mom is going to be surprised to see me with you"

"I know and I don't care what she has to say she not in control of you any longer,your mine"

"I know I'm yours just promise me you won't lose control"

"fine I'll try and control my self"

Kuvira put Opal on her back then kissing her fully on the lips.

what my mom doesn't know is that I'm Kuvira's mate so that means we're bonded. We don't have to be married to stay together but we did have a small ceramony a judge married us,my family has no clue that I'm married or mated to an immortal.

We finally made it to ba sing se "honey I'm going to go check us in" I said. "ok,baby I took care of it theyll know its you"

"of course you took care of it" I said we kissed I went to the front desk.

after we were checked in I turned to see Kuvira one hand behind her back she was signing autographs I went over to her.

"Are you to married?" A girl asked Kuvira and I looked at each other smiling "they are look at the avatar's ring" a boy said. All the little girl giggled then leaving "come on let's go to are room,so you and I can play" Kuvira said.

i nodded once we were in there I put my stuff down laying down on the bed Kuvira laid next to me she touched my neck then her hand moved down to my callor.

soon all of are clothes were off I was breathing hard "shhh shhh everything is ok,I love you so much"

"and i you,more then you know" i said

"oh ah ah ah you will never be in control I am and plus you like it"

"hey I had to try" I said I kissed Kuvira hard she kissed me back her hands on my back her fingers doing circles on my shoulder blades.

an hour later

i was laying on the couch in the living room when i heard a knock at the door. I looked at Kuvira I went into the bedroom closing the door. "The coranation is about to begin,Mrs Song"

"Opal lets go" Kuvira said I opened the door we walked to the lobby together hand in hand I saw my mom "Opal?"

She looked surprised to see me I went over to her giving her a hug. "Your here your really here I missed you so much"

mom got a good look at me "why are you wearing the same clothes as Kuvira?"

"Mom there's something I have to tell you" "what is it?"

"the coranation is starting" a guard said

(opals uniform is like Kuvira's exept she doesn't have the metal back shoulder armor or metal neck collar,or the gloves Opal has a platum chocker around her neck)

Su gave her daughter a hug then going outside "that was close" I said "baby where's your ring?" Kuvira said

"it's in my pocket,I'll put it back on"

"it doesn't matter what anyone says your mine,you belong to me no one else" Kuvira said Opal smiled giving her parther a kiss on the lips.

Prince Wu's coranation was going good Kuvira was given the kyoshi metal of freedom the earth kingdoms highest honor.

"Thank you and if you dont mind I'd like to say a few words"

"sure why not we have six hours to kill" Wu said

"growing up in Zalfu with Suyin beifong I have learned that passing a title from one generation to the next was archaiit and that Technology and innovation shoud be what drives the nation forwardwas the pathetic rule of kings and Queens that the earth kingdom fell into such disarray,it's taken me three years to get it back on track and I will not allow it to slip back into the dark ages. "I'd like to make an announcement to the world Earth Kingdom is no more,and now this man has no authority"

"wait,what but I just got the royal broch"

"I have greated a new earth empire and I will continue to lead it forward my self bring a new age of peace and prosperity for my people and let my world leaders know anyone who crosses our borders are stands in our way will be crushed" Kuvira crushed the metal letting it fall to the ground.

Once back in there room Opal was on the couch Bolin confronted Kuvira "nice speech but what was the last part about the crushing it seemed a bit harsh to me" Bolin said

"That was just some tough rederike to let people know we mean business"

Bolin nodded talking out of the room. "Opal you are no longer allowed to be friends Bolin he is here as a guard and nothing more I don't want you getting to close to him"

all I could do was nod I had no choice to obey Kuvira. I know that everything she does is for a reason but sometimes I wonder if there for the right reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Opalvira one shot series part 4**  
>Category: Cartoons » Legend of Korra<br>Author: The Great Uniter  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
>Published: 12-31-14, Updated: 12-31-14<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 606

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold, there was a bed a blanket, window and a table but I was cold I missed human contact the heat of another person. I knew I wasnt going to get than warmth again I didnt deserve it. I was dancing in my room when I heard a door open someone was here to see someone but who? Then I heard a familiar voice<p>

"do you want a guard in there with you? A guard said

"No ill be fine I need to see her, and no cuffs on her "Very well ill let you in" the guard said I sat at my table my hands folded my head down. I heard my door open someone was here to see me.

I looked up it was Opal she look 18 I must of been in here for longer then I thought. Opal sat at the table across from me why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Zoafu?" I snapped. "I came to see you, Kuvira" Opal said I watched her bend down

she came back up she had a thermas in her hand and two cups.

I looked at the cups then at Opal she was looking down with a sad look on her face. "Whats wrong?, why are you sad your not the one who is locked up! You get to leave and go as you please!

"Im sorry" Opal said looking at me

I rolled my eyes at her "oh please you wanted me in here as much as your family"I snapped again at the girl across from me "honesty why you came to see me, you wasted your time, what did you want from me?, an apalize?. Well im telling you I regret nothing, I dont regret killing the avatar or Bolin or his brother! I maybe in jail but my empire still lives and thrives"

"I don't want your apaligie I understand why you did what you did if we would of serendered none of this wouldnt of happened my mother might be alive and my friends, and I dont care if you hate me or never want to see me again"

I stared at the young beifong "I dont hate you,I wanted to tell Opal how I felt but she would never forgive me for killing her friends and mother.

Opal poured the tea it was my favorite white jasmine.

"Now that we got what we had to get out, I came here to bond with you" Opal said.

I was shocked "you wanted to bond with me, why after everything I did to you?

"Because you and i are alot alike"

I smiled at her "thats true, I know theres more to why you came here what is it? I said bringing my cup up to my lips. Before Opal could say anything there was a knock at my door. 'You have two minutes left" the guard said. I stud up walking over to Opal I bend down to her height giving her a hug "thank you,Opal" I said letting her go

She nodded at me "I have something for you to" I waited.

Opal leaned in kissing me on the lips which I kissed her back. "Ive been waiting for you to do that to me for a long time" I said kissing her again.

"No problem" Opal said walking to the door turning her head come back, tomorrow?

Opal smiled and nodded at me I smiled back then she was gone just as quickly as she came she was gone and to think she started to melt my icy heart with a cup of tea


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Opalvira one shot series part 5**  
>Category: Cartoons » Legend of Korra<br>Author: The Great Uniter  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K<br>Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort  
>Published: 01-21-15, Updated: 01-21-15<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 986

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Opal was on her way to her Zaofu home of the metal clan she was on her flying bour with ikki,meelo and Jinora they had just found her in the northern airtemple after she had been gone for three years mastering air bending and she learned how to fly. "So why are we going to Zaofu?" Opal asked<p>

all the kids gave her a look that said it all "Kuvira is here with her army there going to concur Zaofu" Jinora said Opal got a mad look on her face "no Kuvira would never do that she loves me and my family"

'alot has changed these past three years" ikki said putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder "well if what you say is true then ill have to make an agreement with my parther"

'wait you and Kuvira are married" Meelo said "yes we are we got married when I was 15 and she was 22 well should I say still is 22"

'is Kuvira an immortal?" jinora said the avatar nodded. "Yes and if what you say is true then I will try and make an agreement with Kuvira"

"um Opal there's something we have to tell you" Jinora said

"Kuvira thinks your dead!" All of the kids said "what do you know how dangerous an immortal is with out there mate I just seen her a year ago before I left for my training"

"we know Kuvira was told that you died while you were mastering waterbending" Jinora said. "What no I have to stop this!" Opal said. Air ships past the baison then they landed. Pepper landed far from the army the kids got off the baison then going over to a cliff Meelo was watching the camp while Opal changed her clothes they were like Kuviras expect with out the shoulder metal and the back. "Meelo what's going on?" Opal said walking over to him "the guards are setting up camp and a lady with a bun hairstyle is talking with two men" Meelo said. "Do you want us to come with you,for support?" Ikki said "Ikki you go with Opal Meelo and I will get things ready for tonight" Jinora said. ikki and I nodded so we went down to the camp once inside a guard came up to me "Lady Opal we had heard you were dead what happened?"

"I did master waterbending but my mom lied to Bolin" I said the guard nodded "follow me Kuvira will be very pleased to see you"

"how has she been since she heard I was dead?"

"different she wants revenge on Zoafu and she blames Suyin for your supposed death,she's been very testy say one thing wrong and she snaps,she isn't the same always looking for ways to get power and revenge it's like its just her one personality cold and heartless"

Jan 20nodded with tears in my eyes I threw my arms around her she hugged me it was the best feeling in the world to be in her arms again.

Kuvira pov

Opal was in my arms my arms were around her body finally Opal and I were reunited and as soon as the empire was reunited she and I will rule over our empire and no one is going to seperate us.

that night

Opal lead me to the beifong home she opened the two doors her family was waiting for me but they were surprised to see Opal. I looked around the room Batar,Batar jr.,wing,we,Huan,and Suyin. Suyin looked at her daughter with a concerned look then at me with a hatred look on her face. "So you have returned,Kuvira but the question is why are you with my daughter!" Suyin spat at me. "Mom please fighting is not the answer,it won't end good" Opal said. "Kuvira leave Zoafu will never exept you as there leader" Suyin said.

"then you leave me no choice you have 24 hours to join the empire or we take the city by force" I said. Su got a fearful look on her face "then we will have no choice but to fight for our home" the twins said.

I smirked turning my heel then leaving,Opal looked her head to her family then following me out the door of the estate. "You were serious about taking the city by force?" Opal said. "That's right when people don't cooperate I must find other ways of making them join the empire" I said. Bolin and Opal looked at each other then at me with shocked looks on there face "I think I should go and talk with Varrick" Bolin said. l nodded when Bolin left I put Opal in my arms here she will be with me and here she shall stay.

The next morning I woke up Opal was asleep in her silk night gown shes grown into a beautiful women it was dawn, Suyin met me outside of the city. I started at her "have you agreed to the terms? I asked

"Never ill never turn Zoafu over to you"

"Fine" I turned around "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something im not willing to do my self so rather then risk your lives I will fight,Suyin on my own" I said turning around Suyin got into a fighting stance I smirked.

that night

Banners were hung all over the city of the earth empire I went over to Bataar and Huan "im sorry my wife should of just left you in peace but she didnt she didnt want Opal to be with you" Bataar said I nodded. "Zoafu shall remain under your control just under my supervision if youll exuse me I have something to take care of good evening"


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas. It meant nothing to me, it never really had. All the Christmas shopping, the carols, the movies. All the happy faces of people throwing away thousands of dollars. The tree, the food. Sure, the food was nice. But the true Christmas spirit, whatever it was, had been gone for quite some time. Nowadays all people thought about was presents and food. How many presents cane I possibly fit under the tree and how much food can be put on the table before it breaks in half under the huge weight. No, I wasn't that big a fan of Christmas. Back in Zoafu we always celebrated it, sort of. My mother's friends would come over, she'd cook us a big turkey, presents would be exchanged. All that. My mom loved Christmas. And so did her husband,Bataar. So she'd been thrilled when they had such an 'important' thing in common. Charlie on the other hand, was a little less enthusiastic about it. Sure he'd gotten us a nice tree, asked me to decorate it. He also bought some presents and put them under the tree. But it wasn't a very big deal to him.

My boyfriend's family however… Opal Opalhad probably been planning their party ever since the summer had started and I was fairly sure that it would be extravagant. HUGE. Because whenever the Beifongs did something, they made sure it was perfect. And it was no secret how much Opal loved parties. my dad had decided he'd spent Christmas eve at Billy's, there probably was a game on or something. And well Baatar jr had asked me to come over to their place long before Christmas had even crossed my mind.

So when I woke up that morning, I let out a loud groan. I was so not looking forward to it. Sure, I loved my family. Or well… my soon-to-be family. They were great, and I was sure that the party would be fun, too. But they would have bought me presents… And that was something I hated with a passion, people spending money on me. And spending money was sort of their second name. I didn't even want to think about the horrors that would be waiting for me under their tree. I had seen it, just yesterday, the pile of boxes that was there was even bigger than my mom's had been. I had added my presents to it yesterday, when I was there. Of course I had bought all of them something, too.

The main reason I didn't want to go, though… Opal. It wasn't that I didn't like her, no, I loved her. She was the most amazing person. Her bubbly personality, her optimism, the way she'd always make me smile whenever I felt like crying my eyes out. The way she'd comfort me whenever Bataar had done something stupid or whenever Bolin had made a cruel comment. Yes, Opal was my best friend. She had been ever since we met. She'd told me many times how I could tell her everything. And I knew she meant it. But I couldn't tell her everything. There was one thing I had never told her, and I wasn't quite sure if I ever would. I felt guilty about it. I felt guilty about how I felt for her. I felt guilty about the fact that the present I bought for her was way more expensive than the sheet music I bought my boyfriend. And I couldn't do it to her. Or to Bataar jr. Neither of them deserved my drama.

"Good morning love," Bataar jr velvet voice was the first sound I heard, like every morning. Sometimes I liked him staying over, but as of late he had stayed every night. And I felt it would be cruel to tell him to just shove it, and so I allowed it. Every night I allowed his strong arms to wrap me up, every night I allowed his scent to take me over. Each night I allowed him to sing my lullaby and lull me to sleep. But my heart wasn't in it. It hadn't been ever since Alice had come back for me last summer.

She had been the one to scold me for throwing myself off a cliff. She had been worried and she had come back. Despite Baatar's wishes, despite her family's wishes, she came back for me. Because she was worried. Because she loved me, as a sister. But ever since she held me in her arms that night, something had stirred in me and my love for Baatar jr had faded. Every time he now kissed me I would imagine it being her lips on mine. Whenever he held me I wished it were Opal's arms around me. But I didn't have the guts to be honest and tell both her and Baatar jr about this. And so I continued to live the lie. And Baatar jr never questioned anything. He was convinced of my love for him. And it made me feel so damn guilty.

"It's fucking Christmas," my voice was groggy and I stretched out before getting out of bed.

"That it is, Merry Christmas, love." His lips softly and gently kissed the spot right behind my ear before he whispered how much he loved me. I smiled and tried to think of an excuse to get him to leave.

"Baatar jr, me and my dad are going to the rest this afternoon… How about you pick me up later, say… around 4?" Baatar jr growled softly at realizing I was to spend the entire afternoon with my friend, Bolin. They hated each other. Baatar jr because he was convinced Bolin was trying to steal me away from him, which he wasn't mind you. And Bolin because he thought Baatar jr was a selfish jerk who didn't deserve someone like me. Baatar jr had been really protective of me when it came to visiting the reservation. He kept throwing excuses like how the dogs had no control or how they could easily hurt me. And more than once it had taken some serious cheering up from Opal to make me feel better about it. But about two weeks ago I decided that no long would I let Baatar jr decide what my life was going to look like. And I had told him this, he had argued with me, of course. But eventually he gave in to my wishes.

"Sure, I'll be there. Anything you want me to take back to my house? Any last minute presents or something?" He smiled his crooked grin and as attractive as I had found it before he left, it now made me somewhat nauseous.

"No, all's good." I hadn't told him about the present I bought for Opal. I didn't want him to worry about it, he'd want to know what it was that I bought her and besides, it was still at the reservation so he couldn't even take it with him if he wanted to. Yes, I had asked Bolin to come with me when I went to Port Angeles to purchase the shiny thing. I knew Opal couldn't see anything if Bolin or any of the other wolves were involved and that came in handy. Bolin had kept the present safe for me and the real reason I was going to the reservation was so I could pick it up. Also it would be good to see Bolin again, other than Opal he was my very best friend.

Baatar and I kissed goodbye and I smiled when I closed the window after him. At least this afternoon I wouldn't have to worry about him, or Opal, or anything else.

After a nice long shower and breakfast dad and I got into his cruiser and made our way to the Shu's residence.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Beifong later on?" dad asked, cheerful as ever.

"No, Bolin will drive me home and Baatar jr will pick me up." dad cringed at hearing Baatar's name. No, he didn't like him, at all.

"I still don't see why you like him so much." We'd had this conversation a dozen of times already. dad never really understood why we'd gotten back together when he came back to town. Him leaving was the main reason for dad to hate him.

"I'm not even gonna defend him dad, we've talked about this," I sighed.

He hmpf'ed at me and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'I wish you'd date his sister instead.' It made me smile, the thought of dating Opal was bound to make me feel better, in ANY situation.

I got out of the car and was immediately enveloped in a bone breaking hug. "Glad to see you made it, Kuvira!" Bolin ruffled my hair and together we made our way into the little cabin they called home.

"Of course I made it…"

"Anything to get him out of your hair, right?" He smiled at me and after wishing Billy a merry Christmas we went to his room. Bolin knew all about how I felt for Opal, and he'd been a real friend about it. I smiled weakly at him and he hugged me again.

"'S all gonna be okay, Kuvira. I still think you should just tell her… But please, whenever you tell him make sure I'm around, I just wanna see his face. It'll be priceless!" He grinned and I jabbed him in the ribs for making such a stupid comment.

"No but seriously, you should tell her. Who knows she might be head over heels for you, too." We spoke about it a little longer. He had always encouraged me to just tell her and yet I couldn't. I was too scared that it'd make everything awkward. I didn't want that.

"C'mon, let's take a walk, the snow's really pretty out on the cliffs. I promise I won't let you fall off them… again," he winked at me when we both thought about my desperate action.

We didn't mention Baatar jr or Opal again that afternoon, not until Bolin gave me the small wrapped box that was Opal's present. He wished me good luck and I waved him goodbye as he drove away. I still had about half an hour before Baatar jr would come to pick me up and I decided to change my outfit. I picked out something that Opal liked, she'd once told me I looked really good in the red blouse and so that was what I went for.

Around 4 o'clock someone knocked the door, assuming it was Baatar jr I put on my coat and opened the door. A scowl on my face because I did not want to deal with him. When I saw it wasn't Baatar jr but Oapl on the other side of the door my scowl turned into a somewhat awkward smile.

"O-Opal? Where's Baatar jr?"

"I made him go hunting, told him it would be safer for you and he fell for it, of course," she winked and made sure I got into the car without any casualties. I was confused, why would she send him off to hunt, just so she can pick me up? I didn't get it. But I wasn't complaining, I'd much rather be with her than him anyway.

She noticed the little box I was holding in my hands and looked at it suspiciously. "I thought you brought all the prezzies yesterday?"

"All but this one," I said, for once my voice didn't betray my nervousness. She shrugged and drove off. The car ride was silent but comfortable. I enjoyed being in Opal's presence.

When I saw the house dooming up in front of us I secretly got a little excited. Suyin was standing on the porch watching Wei and Wing throwing snow balls at each other, when she noticed the car pulling up her eyes were on us and she smiled broadly.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled and Opal looked a little sad as she obviously heard what I hadn't meant for her to hear. "What, don't you like Christmas?" Her bottom lip stuck out a little and the watery eyes that came with Opal's famous pout made it absolutely impossible to not want to hug her. And so I slipped me arms around her waist and apologized. She giggled and dashed off as soon as I let go of her. Mere seconds later I felt something cold colliding with my head. When I turned around I saw Opal standing a few yards away from me wiping off her hands. I narrowed my eyes at her but went for a more mature action and just walked over to Suyin and let myself being hugged by her. "Merry Christmas Kuvira!"

I smiled at her and when I turned around I was immediately scooped up in Wei's bulky arms. He kissed my cheek rather enthusiastically and wished me a happy Christmas. Once he finally put me down a pair or lips connected with mine, as much as I hoped for the lips to belong to Oapl's I was again disappointed. Baatar's smiled down at me, frowned when he saw the box in my hands but decided not to mention it.

Suyin had made me dinner and Baatar jrsat by me as I ate. The others had gathered in the living room and were busy beating the twins on computer games. the twins had gotten himself a new playstation for Christmas and was daring everyone to play.

Dinner was, as always, remarkably good. I still didn't get how it was possible for Suyin to be such an amazing cook without tasting the food she was preparing. It all tasted equally as gross to her and so it was amazing to me.

"Did you like it?" Baatar jr asked in a husky voice. I had to keep myself from grossing out and just politely nodded at him. Our hands clasped together we made our way back into the living room and we sat down on the couch. I witnessed Huan beating both Opal and Wing in one game before getting back to her magazine. Wei and Wing had demanded a rematch but had merely shrugged, told him not to be such a sore loser and ignored them after that.

Later that night Baatar sr announced we'd be doing the presents. Wei, being the child trapped into an adult's body that he was demanded he got to open the first present. He acted overly happy at having received a new game for his playstation 3. "I'm gonna play it right now!" he yelled happily.

"No you're not! Boys… Suyin said The twins hung there head and sat back down on the floor.

Suyin was happy when she opened her present, revealing a large picture of everyone together. And all the others were happy with their presents, too. I had gotten some pretty awesome things, too. Everyone seemed to have understood that I didn't like expensive gifts and so they all had kept that in mind while getting their presents. All but Opal, of course, who had booked me a nice vacation to Florida, where I could visit my mom. There were two tickets and I wasn't quite sure if she wanted me to take Baatar jr with me or her. If I had any say in it, it would be her using the second ticket.

Baatar sr and Suyin had gotten me a necklace with the Beifong crest on it, to show me that he thought of me as part of their family. Yeah, that made me wipe away a couple of tears. Huan and Wei bought me a stack of books which they knew I loved and Wing handed me a signed copy of Linkin Park's latest album. I hugged him for that, Linkin Park was one of my favorite bands and this meant a lot to me. Baatar jr had made me some more CD's that had his piano music on it and while I pretended to love it, inside I was gagging. He was really pretty full of himself.

While the family was watching 'how the Grinch stole Christmas' I noticed the absence of Opal and figured that this was the perfect opportunity for me to give her my gift. I wandered up the stairs and made my way to her bedroom. I knocked the door that was already ajar and walked in when I heard her softly say 'yes'.

"Hey," I said. Opal lay on her bed, drawing something. When she noticed it was me she put away her sketchbook and got up. "Kuvira, why aren't you downstairs watching the movie?"

"Because… I hadn't given you your present yet," I said. She smiled and hugged me lightly.

I awkwardly handed her the box I had kept with me all night and eagerly waited for her response. When she opened it she gasped. Her eyes widened and she looked at the heart-shaped necklace that lay inside the with velvet covered box. It had a few tiny diamonds in it and an inscription on the back.

'Opalvira forever.' It had been risky. I mean, I didn't know how she would take it and I could only hope she liked it and wouldn't think wrongly of me. But when I saw the huge grin on her face all worries I'd had vanished.

"Will you put it on me, please?" she handed me the silver necklace and turned around. I carefully placed it around her neck and when she turned around she hugged me again.

"Do you like it?" I asked, shyly.

"I love it. Especially the inscription," she winked at me and I figured she'd rather be alone which was probably why she'd gone back to her room instead of stayed downstairs to watch the movie. I was already out the door when I heard her call. She stood in the doorframe and asked me to come a little closer, I did as she asked and just as I stood right across from her she started smiling. Her eyes wandered off to above her and I followed her gaze. What I saw there was the perfect excuse for me to kiss her. Mistletoe.

"Seems like I'm going to have to kiss you… Can I?" Opal mumbled, her voice had reduced to a soft, husky whisper. I nodded and slowly but surely her lips covered mine. My hand immediately found the back of her neck and soon our tongues were gently battling for dominance. When Oal wanted to let go I pushed myself into her once more and pushed us both back into her room. She giggled softly but didn't stop me from kissing her neck. Instead she moaned softly and her lips found their way back to mine again.

Suddenly something seemed to dawn on her, "Kuvira , we can't. Baatar jr… You're with Baatar jr."

"I'd rather be with you," I whispered before kissing her again. She smiled once more and gave into my kiss.

Mistletoe, how I love you!


	7. Chapter 7

The morning was gruesome, painted black with burning flames exhaust, flames devouring an old building. Fiery stomachs eat quickly at the old wood, spreading quickly, and licking at the two lifeless bodies inside. The air seemed to fill with the realization that the chief and his daughter was dead, the poison of that statement mingling with the oxygen breathed in by terrified people, their noses being filled with the stench of the burnt flesh. People stare wide eyed at the building, watching in horror as flames continued to devour the house and the beloved people in the town. No one dared come close to the hungry flames, the stench and heat swirling around each body that stands, their bodies locked with horror.

Inside the burning building, two bodies stare without seeing as the flames and smoke fill their lungs, and lick at their skin. The flames hiding the wounds that caused their deaths, covering the large slashes and bites that covered their necks and arms. Their visible struggle now ashes as the burning flames devoured the evidence of the murderer's crime.

A girl sits down by the mirror, her dark chestnut hair framing her heart-shaped face as smooth skin glides over delicate cheekbones, curving to outline her cheek. Large chocolate eyes stare at the glass, looking into the reflection, leaning in to catch the flecks of color that dance across her face as the small sliver of moonlight reaches her from the open window. A light sigh escapes the girl's lips as she looks down at her hands, playing with her slender fingers. She leans against a heavy box containing her personal belongings, her fingers drumming against the soft wood.

Thoughts plagued the poor girls mind, keeping her from walking out of her room, keeping her from perhaps escaping the death that waits patiently for its time to come. The monster out of her window watches with a torn expression, a battle raging inside of the man as he clings onto the small branches that keeps him from breaking through and breaking her neck. Blood lust, rage, confusion, humiliation, and hatred swirled in the young man's mind as he stared at the small girl,the monster demanding for her blood while the man winces as he starts to lose the fight. His body slowly started to creep forward.

Inside, Bolin is screaming for him to leave, willing for his muscles to relax and drop from this branch, to leave the poor girl; unfortunately the monster inside of him had weaved through his mind, taking control of the weak girl resistance in him. He lets out a groan of defeat as the monster lunges forward, easily leaping through the window and slipping into the shadows.

Opal'shead snaps toward the open window, her heart starting to accelerate as a white blur appeared into her vision only to disappear into nothing. The young brunette shivered as her eyes darted across the room, scanning each wall that corners her, failing to see the man hiding in the shadow, his eyes turning into the color of night. Blood dripped from his mouth, hitting the floor his conscious evaporating as his bloodlust started to gain control. Opal took a deep breath; trying to shake the anxiety inside of her, twisting around her heart and contorting her stomach, her body unable to warn the girl of her death. She jumped forward until a hard hand made compact with her shoulder. The impact sent her flinging into a hard and cool body, the small body shaking with rage as large snarls escaped the small frame Opal now cringed into.

"Bolin, don't make me kill you." The tall man lunged forward his teeth snapping inches from Opal's vulnerable neck. The only thing stopping the large man was the small body behindOpal , her small petite hands flying up to keep the man from sinking his teeth into the younger girl. Opal looked upward to see a beautifullooking women, her green eyes swirling with anger and hatred as they stabbed into the tall vampire. Her delicate face contorted in anger, the blood red soft lips snarling into a frightening growl, her sharp teeth snapping at the danger in front ofOpal. Opal cringed into the small vampire, feeling the need to be closer to her dangerous savior. Long haired raven tickled the young brunette's nose as she moved closer to the smaller girl, fear raging inside.

The women noticed as her human clinged onto her, unable to resist smiling down at her soft and kind human, who has yet to meet the vampire who's heart was stolen by the weak human's hands. Her dead heart cried out to the human, unable to be heard by her weak ears, she was about to shift into a more suitable position for her human when a ferocious growl captured her attention once more; reminding her that her mate was in danger.

"Kuvira." The thirsty vampire growled, his eyes hungrily consuming the trembling human. Her name came out as a hiss as Bolin continued to try to snap at the women's mate. A ferocious growl rumbled from the older vampire, her entire body shaking with unbearable rage as Opal cried out in fear. With a final push, Bolin slammed into the wall, his head cracking through first, a deafening crack split through the air.

Opal's heart was spastically jumping with fear, berating against her rib cage for a possible escape; only to jump through her throat when the cool hands behind her removed themselves. Although the frightening girl behind her was absolutely terrifyingOpal , she still didn't want the women holding her to leave shifted towards the tallvampire, her arms constricting around Kuvira, she sighed and easily removed the weak human's hands.

"Its okay love, I will take care of this, you just stay here okay?" Kuvira swiftly kissed Opal's eforehead, watching with delight as her human blushed, cocking her head to the side. The tall vampire let out a lighthearted giggle before jumping easily away from Opal, her happy demure burning off as she cautiously walked towards Bolin. The vampire roared at Kuvira , his face contorting in rage, his eyes a deranged swirling black. Both vampires crouched down in defensive positions, arms stretched out as their fingers formed harsh claws, sharp fangs dropping from their mouths as venom dripped down the ivory like poisonous teeth.

Neither vampire moved as they sized up their opponent, one with swirling black eyes meeting furious onyx orbs. Kuvira bubbled in anger, loathing seethed from the vampire as she looked at the thirsty vampire who was just about to take away her , her soul mate, destined to be together was about to be ripped apart by the creature, losing is not an option. Kuvira's heart was barely containing the heartbreak of the vision she had seen, causing her to rush from her house, slamming into her mate's house nearly seconds too late.

"What the hell is going on here?" A husky roar sounded from downstairs, fear and confusion meddling with his enraged voice. Both vampires turned to stare at the shaking human, clutching his gun like a crux, his aim onBolin . Within seconds, Bolin was behind the poor man, about to sink his teeth into the soft skin of Opal's father. Kuvira screamed, her voice stopping both human hearts for a split second, her legs reaching the monstrousvampire, pushing him away from the older man. Kuvira's teeth sank into Bolin's cold diamond skin, her fingers scratching through his shirt, barely scratching the concert skin.

Baatar's heart nearly stopped as he watched the small frightening girl in front of him dash towards him, her entire body moving like a blur as she lunged past him. A large shattering sound reverberated off the walls as the girl jumped past him, taking out the man behind him. Her teeth sank into his shoulder as her fingers dug deeply into the bone like skin of the male. The bronze man's eyes darted dangerously to the shaking man, his eyes glued onto him as fangs slashed at the smaller girl on top of him. All eyes eventually darted to the screaming girl on the top of the stairs.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Kuvira looked up incredibly at the human at the top of the stairs before being slammed into the ceiling, her head cracking into the wall, her skin splintering as she fell back hard onto the hard ground. Both humans gasped as a small helpless whimper escaped the girl, her body shaking as her skin splintered and cracked, the inhuman man just smiling as he walked past the vampire towards the shaking humans. Bolin only got to smirk as he landed heavily onto the ground, sharp teeth breaking his skin as a sharp burning started to twist within him, burning at the monster inside. Hard hands grabbed and twisted off an arm that restrained a snarling kuvira, causing Kuvira to cry out in pain, her arm falling limply on the ground as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Kuvira turned, ripping and biting at the female as she latched her teeth onto his frozen skin. Sharp claws ripped at the short raven hair as Bolin continued to roar, a fierce growl constantly rumbling through Kuvira as she slowly lost the fight. Her teeth broke away from Bolin's skin as he collapsed on top of her, his back twisting so that she landed heavily onto the ground, her skin cracking as Kuvira hand slammed on her delicate pixie face.

The two humans stared with horror in their eyes as they watched helplessly from the side as the girl's face started to crack, her arms falling from the tight snarl around the male, her furious eyes turning fearful as each hard fist smashed across her cheek. Hard stone skin flaked and broke away until finally her arms released the male, empty like eyes watching as he stood to face the frozen humans.

Baatar turned to run, screaming out at his frightened daughter to hide, only managing a gurgling scream as sharp knife like teeth sank into his neck. Pain burned through him instantly as an inner fire burned internally, blood left him quickly as cement like hands constricted around him, teeth ripping at his soft , once frozen in fear now ran towards the horrific scene, her eyes flickering to the wounded monster on the floor to the man who ripped at her fathers flesh. Her wide chocolate eyes barely had time to register the movement as small freezing hands wrapped around her, stopping her from moving. She looked down to see the girl; her head smashed and cracked but still right in front of the human, her eyes filled with pain as she jumped away from the dying father. Opal screamed into the women's , uselessly hitting her arms against the concrete body as she flew farther away from her father.

"No, please, my father, he is dying." Kuvira shook her head, her onyx eyes swirling with misery as they watched the pleading chocolate eyes narrow. Opal hit her arms against the hard body again, knowing she was having no effect, not noticing the small wince that came from the vampire. Opal sobbed helplessly into the freezing vampire's shoulder, horror and confusion twisting inside of her.

"I am so sorry, I tried to stop him, I…I…tried. Im sorry but I have to get you away from him." Kuvira's voice broke with misery as she watched Opal pull away from her iron like grip, loathing swirling in the chocolate eyes as they glared atKuvira .

"Why? Why save me and not him…are you even saving me? What are you?" Kuvira gulped, her wide eyes flashing to a vulnerable look as her face filled with horror. Opal felt the vampire tremble, watching with a blurry vision as Kuvirw continued to get her farther from the house.

When Kuvira did not answer, Opal screamed, twisting in the iron like grasp of the small vampire. She yelled and cried into the black night, her heart twisting in pain as she pushed away from the hard girl.

"Please, please, my father!" Opal cried out in pain, tears falling from her cheeks as her voice cracked in pain, breaking as sobs interrupted her sentence. Kuvira gulped again, pain searing through her heart as she watched her human cry, the weak humans fingers digging into the vampire's cold hard skin. Her dead heart broke, wincing and shattering as everything seemed to burn in acidic pain. She set the human down on the ground, desperately wanting to help her in some way, but before the vampire could even open her mouth a hard stone like grip tore ontoKuvira. A shattering scream filled the silence as the two vampires fought, blood dripping down Bolins lips, making the young vampire writhe with thirst as they fought.

Before anyone could even blink, the weak human stepped forward, her clumsy feet tripping backwards as her fingertips grazed a sharp needle sticking out of the wet forest ground. The two vampires stopped, their attention suddenly snapped toward the bleeding human, filling both vampires with an unknown impossible thirst. Venom dripped from both fangs as they watched the small droplet of blood run down Opals pale finger, the human's eyes wide as she watched reasoning crumble from her dangerous savior.

Bolin jumped towards Opal,sinking his teeth into her neck, digging deeper into the weak human flesh. Pushing her into a tree, he pushed all the life out of her, devouring more blood as she cried out in pain, her eyes glued to the small frantic vampire. Kuvira immediately had snapped out of her thirst as the moved from below her to bite at her mate, rage wracking her small form as she growled, biting and tearing at Bolins neck. The vampire turned desperate as Opals heart started to decelerate, watching helplessly as she scratched and bit, pulling the iron like vampire from the tree, his venom laced teeth locked into Opals weak neck.

"Bolin please!" She screamed, her voice filled with hatred and desperation, pain burning through the small vampire as she bit through Bolins skin, ripping small chunks of diamond like skin away; unable to rock him from his locked position on her dying mate.

Blood dripped from her neck, her chocolate eyes glazing over with death, her gaze locked onto the frightened vampire her eyes frantic with fear and anger. Kuvira watched with complete horror as Opal dropped lifelessly from Bolins grip, growls shaking his form as he licked the excess blood from her dead body. The vampire slid off the back of the monster, lying down next to the dead girl, the vampire's dead heart dying again as Opal's heart stuttered for the last time. The large chocolate eyes with light fascinating flecks of hazel that danced around the warm chocolate now glazed with death turning into a hard brown as her life diminished. Kuvira howled with outrage and heartbreak, Opals death locking her muscles tightly together as she screamed helplessly into the night, her body unable to rid of the breaking of her soul, now broken and twisted as its other half leaves the earth.

The broken vampire shook with dry sobs, unable to cry for the love that she had lost, feeling ripped in half, her body a shell of herself as her soul writhes in pain, unable to share a memory of its love other than the few angry exchanged words they had shared.

"K-Kuvira? W-What happened?" Kuvira lay crumpled on the floor, didn't move, her eyes flickering to the monster, hatred filled eyes searing the mind reader with memories that made him wince, his eyes wide with horror. "Oh Kuvira im so sor-" Bolin didn't get to finish as Kuvira flung herself towards the unexpecting vampire, jumping Bolin and pushing him down on the ground as sharp teeth flashed out, mangling Bolins neck as the sharp burn coursed through his dry veins. The male vampire, terrified for his life, bit at the women's neck, twisting her from on top of him, kicking her away from him. He immediately ran, sprinting faster than a bullet from the screaming vampire, her eyes wide with hatred as they swirled with black mist.

Bolin ran, not looking back to see the older vampire falling limply next to her human, wrapping her cold hands around the dead girl, he didn't see the heartbroken look sweep across her face as she held the human close to her. He just ran, his dark ruby eyes locked in no direction as he ran through the black night.

Kuvira sobbed as she pulled her human close to her, her body standing from the broken position on the floor, dragging her towards the human's house. She dashed inside, placing her human close to her father, settling them down on the couch, hand in hand, and Opals head resting on her fathers shoulder. In a blurry haze, the heartbroken vampire let the gas escape the kitchen's stove, filling the house with its poisonous gasses. When everything burned with the deadly gas, she sat on her humans lap, letting her head rest under Opals head, her hand finding Opals cold dead hand.

She turned, kissing Opal sweetly on the lips, her cheek resting on the pale human's chest as she got a matchbox, casually grabbing the match and twirling it with her fingers.

With a final sigh, Kuvirq struck the match, watching with amazement as the entire house lit with flames, her skin igniting with the fire's contact.

The pain came, but the small vampire welcomed it.

Dark smoke filling the air, a horrible stench curling around each body in the town as they waited for the dangerous flames to fall, the deadly smoke engulfed the sun. The once bright morning, now streaked with black, mist and smoke layering the light air. The blue sky turned black.

The sun hid from the earth, engulfing the small town of Forks in the dark.

Five golden eyes disappeared from the crowd, a heavy weight falling upon their chest as they walked away, a man with dark ruby eyes watching from afar, his eyes filling with regret as he turned to leave.

Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

I coughed again for maybe the thousandth time that morning. I,Opal, was sick. My dad made me stay home from school and pretty much put the house on lockdown so that I wouldn't sneak out to see Bolin. Why would I do that anyway? Oh, if only my horribly dense father knew...

I sighed and sat up, pulling my huge quilted blanket over my shoulders and wrapping it around me. Why was it so damn cold in this house?! Oh yea, I'm sick... I sighed happily at the new found heat and stood up, determined to make myself some food. I opened my bedroom door and stepped outside, taking in a deep breath.

It... Smelt like eggs and breakfast stuff. "Hello?" I called out.

"Opal, down here!" an angelic voice called back. My heart started racing in my chest as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There stood Kuvira in all her pride and glory. Well, as much pride as you can have in a bright pink apron. She was standing over the stove, flipping pancakes in the air with one hand while pouring a cup of orange juice in the other. "Opal, take a seat. Everything's almost done." she said, spinning around and holding the glass in front of me.

I quickly took it and watched her turn again and stack at least six pancakes on a plate, than start frying bacon in the same pan. "K-Kuvira... what are you...?"

"Bolin said to. Well actually," she stopped to flipping the sizzling bacon, "he said that you weren't answering his calls or his texts and he was scared for you, so he sent me to check up on you. I caught Baatar on his way out and he said you were sick, so I figured I'd stay behind and help as best I could."

Oh I forgot that my phone had died... "Um, yea... thanks." I said awkwardly, taking a seat at the table and looking out the window to pass time. But I quickly changed my mind and watched Kuvira. She was working at a human speed, which was nice. She moved so smoothly too... I felt my eyes drifting from her spiky hair, to her low shoulders, her long sexy back and last he-

"Opal?"

I blinked and saw a huge feast in front of me. Four different plates. One with scrambled eggs and hash browns. Another with a dozen pancakes stacked with butter and maple syrup. A third with bacon and sausage. The the last one had a few pieces of toast with jam. Plus she added a cup of coffee already done with cream and sugar. "Kuvira, I think you've mistaken me for my dad. I can't eat this much."

Kuvira took off the apron (she was wearing tight black pants, heels, and a white ruffled shirt) and sat down across from me, wearing her famous Kuvira Pout. "Can you at least try,Opal? I worked really hard on it, too." she said in almost a whimper.

I groaned for two reasons. One, it was annoying for her to control me like this. Two, I just loved when she talked to me like that. I rolled my eyes at her and took my fork and dug in. I saw her immediately grin, but she suddenly frowned, got up and went upstairs. I finished as fast as I could and raced up the stairs, trying not to overheat.

An hour ago, I'm freezing. Now, I'm about to pass out! I hate being sick!

I rushed into my small room and smiled. Kuvira was laying on my bed with her arms behind her head and her legs straight out. I smiled slightly and dropped my blanket, breathing heavily. "Someone looks comfortable."

"Someone sounds, looks, and smells a little too hot." she commented, breathing in through her mouth. I blushed even though I was already red. I probably smelt like sick sweaty human, and at this point I was glad she couldn't read my mind. She giggled and sat up against my headboard, smiling at me. "Come on, I'll cool you down."

I hesitated, but I would never miss out on a chance to snuggle up to Kuvira. I crawled over my small bed and laid next to her. Kuvira rolled her eyes and pulled me closer, bringing my head on her shoulder and most of me on top of her.

I instantly felt her coolness settle over me and scooted even closer. Kuvira started to pet my hair and kissed my forehead. My eyes felt heavy when I looked up at her. She was smiling down at me when my eyes fell closed and my mind shut down.

-

I woke up slowly, which was weird. Usually I woke up, and that was it; I stayed awake. But this time I drifted in and out of sleep a few times before I finally decided that I should get up before something went wrong. The first thing I notice is that Kuvira is gone. After that nothing really mattered. I jumped out of bed, but before I could go anywhere I hunched over and coughed violently. It lasted a while, but I knew Kuvira was more important right now, so I ran out of room. I checked the whole house, just hoping to see the older women immortal.

Every room and every closet was checked She wasn't there. I sat down on the loveseat and finally broke. I put my head in my hands and slumped down, sighing loudly. 'So she left. I can take it. Bolin randomly leaves all the time... but all those times I always kind of wanted him gone... this time I want Kuvira here forever.' I thought.

The door burst open so fast and hard, at first I thought Huan showed up. But Kuvira was standing there, looking frantic. "Opal! I'm so sorry." she started. She was sparkling in the afternoon light, but she stepped inside and put a white bag on the floor. I stood up quickly, hoping to talk but never got the chance.

She ran over to me and cupped my face, looking directly into my eyes before searching my whole body. "Opal, are you okay?! I had a vision of you waking up and coughing so hard. So I went to the store to get you some cough medicine but I had a vision of you freaking out and fainting in the yard and hitting a ro-"

"Kuvira!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. She stopped and blinked before smiling at me, putting her arms down at her sides. I grinned back at her, but kept a hold of her shoulders. "I'm fine. I didn't faint or hit a rock, I just... missed you." I admitted softly.

Kuvira smiled again and moved up, kissing both my cheeks. "Hmmm... your fever's gone down a bit."

"That's what I get for sleeping with my own personal ice pack." I grinned.

Kuvira laughed and I swear it was like music to my ears. She stopped and smiled at me, her eyes sparkling and everything.

Bolin... forgive me.

My hold on her shoulders tightened, and I brought my face closer and my lips onto hers.

Kuvira froze, completely. She didn't move an inch and her face was frozen in shock. Completely discouraged, I pulled away with a slight whimper. Kuvira melted, her face kind of dropped when I watched her finally move so I let her go and moved back.

She had different plans. She cupped my face again and kissed me.

I've waited for this moment since our first hug in Zoafu.

My mind shut down, and I just started to feel. I felt her cool lips against mine and kissed back with as much passion as I could. I felt her arms move away from my face and wrap around my neck, so I wrapped mine around her waist. It suddenly got so hot for me, but it got so much better when Kuvira moved closer.

Her tongue invaded my mouth, and oh lord even that was cold! I moaned a little loudly and felt Kuvira pull back. She started laughing! I blushed again and backed away a bit, "Hey, it's not that funny. Kuvira, stop laughing!"

She did stop, and looked at me like I had pointed out something obvious. "I wasn't laughing at your little noise, I was laughing because... well how the hell did this happen?! I mean I knew that I had feelings for you and everything but I didn't know you returned that little crush."

Well, good to know she had a little crush. Too bad I was already head of heels in love with her. "Times like this you wish you could have Bolin's mind reading, huh?"

She giggled and moved closer to me, pecking my lips. "Yea, but I wouldn't be able to read you anyway, remember?" she teased, and I knew she was right. But who cared?! I could kiss her whenever I want now. Sorta. Suddenly Kuvira froze and her eyes clouded over. I waited till she returned, but she looked terrified. "Opal! Bolin."

Oh Bolin... how was I gonna tell him I kissed his boss? And am in love with her? Kuvira shook me from my thoughts (literally) and looked at me like she was frustrated, "No Kuvira. It's not happy think of my boyfriend time! Its school's out and he's coming right now time!"

Yea, that did it! "Kuvira! What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't... ugh this would be easier if I knew where he was. I just saw him leaving the school, so how long it'll take him I don't know. I'll cloud my thoughts, think random things. You just... don't be too awkward okay?" she asked, looking at me pleadingly.

I nodded and cupped her face in my hands, kissing her once more. She sighed happily and moved closer to me. But she broke the kiss and jumped half way across the room, with good reason.

"Opal!" the door burst open, Bolin standing there. I looked for Kuvira, but she was completely gone. Bolin came towards me and held me in a freezing cold hug. Usually they were loving, but I had Kuvira for that now. "Kuvira! Come out now."

Kuvira appeared out of the kitchen, smiling brightly at both of us. "Oh Hello Bolin, what a nice surprise."

He smirked and pulled me closer, staring at her. "You saw me coming, I know it."

"True. Bolin I think you should leave now. Right now." Kuvira growled. A rumble erupted in her chest, and so did one in Bolin's. "It's not safe!"

"I haven't seen her all day!" Bolin barked, shoving me behind him. When I went past him, I saw them. His eyes. They weren't the usual golden color but instead they were black. The darkest I had ever seen them. Bolin stepped forward and crouched a bit, growling loudly. "You are not her protector, I am!"

"How can you protect something that's dead?" Kuvira asked, glaring at him. Bolin froze, then was gone in a flash. Kuvira rushed over to me and pulled me into tight hug. "He's gone hunting. He will probably be gone until friday and I can stay here until then, are you okay with that?"

"Yes." I managed to get out before her lips claimed mine again. Today was monday... Yes, It was okay with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"You know that smile that I smiled after we seen each other after 3 years?"<p>

"Yes I remember"

"That smile and the hand on the shoulder was for you"

"It was?"

"Yes and I never physical hurt you or your family,do you know why?"

"Why Kuvira?"

"Because I love you,I was only using your brother to get to you"

"What..I"

"Shhh shhh don't talk"

"Why?"

"Because your going to be busy for a while,my dear"

"Doing what?"

kuvira puts her arms around Opal and kisses her on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Domes around Zoafu were put up and Kuvira captain of the guard was so distraught she stormed out of the Beifong home in a complete rage. She ran home opening the door and called her goddaughter, Opal on the phone.<p>

"Hi Kuvira, is something wrong?" Opal said on the other line, sounding tired.

"Well in a way, yes. Suyin and I got into an argument."

This provoked Opal's interest she knew Kuvira never called her unless something was terribly wrong"What happened?" Opal said shooting up from her bed.

"Tenzin and president Riko came to Zoafu and they wanted her to help stabilize the earth kingdom and have her share Zoafu's ideas with the rest of the world, but she refused"

"Did she say anything to you?" Opal said sounding a little upset.

"She said that we would be greeted with nothing but war and that we would be seen as concours" The metal bender spat out she was so angry couldn't believe he adopted mother was refusing to help their nation.

"Oh well, I don't know what to say about that, I don't know if we would be seen as conquerors I believe we would be seen as helping our nation," Opal said taking a deep breath yawning this was a lot of information to take in especially at 3:00 in the morning.

"Exactly you're a wise girl," Kuvira said.

"Thanks, I'll talk you tomorrow, Kuvira." Opal said so tired she could barely keep her eyes open any longer.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," Kuvira said hanging up the phone. "I have no choice I have to stabilize Ba Sing Se but it will take some time," Kuvira said to herself.

This had been lingering in my mind but I finally had to tell Opal I was leaving "Opal I have to tell you something" I said we were away from Zoafu looking at the mountains taking her hand, my thumb going over her hand Opal blushed it was very interesting to watch

"What is it, Kuvira?" Opal said looking at me with a sullen expression on her face

I sighed "Opal I'm taking a lead of absence.I said Opal looked at me funny "is this about the meeting with my mother,Tenzin and president Raiko?"

I nodded "yes it is"

"Oh I'm talking to my mother she can't treat you this way" Opal said standing up

"Opal Marie sit back down right now don't interpret" I said raising my voice. Opal nodded

"Good girl ask I was saying I have to leave I'm sure you've heard that the queen has fell,correct?"

"Yes I've heard that,why?" Opal said looking at my with wondering eyes.

I sighed "Opal while in the meeting Suyin said I was not allowed to leave Zoafu I was to remain here" I said.

"What? That's insane you would be helping our nation is that why you are telling me this because you have to leave without my mother's knowledge of you leaving until it was to late?" Opal said. Again I nodded "yes that's correct Opal you can't tell your mother I left until you see my airship out of sight,do you understand?" I asked. Opal nodded "wait what's with after I leave I'm coming with you" Opal said bravely.

I smiled at her "I admire your bravery but alas you would be seen as a traitor to your family" I said. "Kuvira you're going to been seen as a traitor" Opal said. She was right "Opal if you leave you'll be welcomed back I will not I will be seen as a traitor, and to tell you the truth even if I was to return without being punished Zoafu wouldn't be my home" I said.

Opal nodded at me "I understand Kuvira"

"Opal while I'm gone I want you to know my personality may change but my love for you will not remember that" I said Opal smiled at

I couldn't tell Opal that I loved her our bond would be forbidden I'm 20 and she's 10 of course I never age because I was cursed to be an immortal forever.

I was born a normal human child but then I turned 20 I gained claws,fangs my hearing increased and so did my sense of smell as well as my vision I later learned 40 years later that I was an immortal. One day I went to the spirit winds and spoke with the first avatar he said I would accomplish great things and I would gain something beautiful and more as time went one.

I wasn't worried about Opal knowing my secret it was Suyin I was worried about she would flip her lid and I would be banished from Zoafu and Opal would never be allowed to leave the city again but I don't care what anyone has to say she's mine and no one was going to change that ever.

Kuvira I have something for you," she pulled out a metal hair clip from her pocket I took out my hair. "i was going to give it to you for your birthday but right now is as good as ever." Opal said, I smiled at her "thank you Opal your very kind" I said turning my body for her so she could touch my hair.

I felt her fingers going through my hair then I felt it being pulled up then the piece of hair that was always by my face was brought to the side of my head Opal twisted it then putting the clip in my hair.

"How does it look?" I asked taking out a mirror but Opals hand brought it down

"No stop please don't look your self do it once you're gone I want to remember you in your braid dancing around."

"Very well Opal I won't look at my new hair style until I'm gone" I said.

"This bites I wish my mom wasn't so stubborn then you wouldn't have to leave,but I'm glad it's you and not some other person" Opal said.

"I Agree with you,I promise when this mess is over I promise you and I will meet again"

I looked over at the sky it was nearly sun down I guess I should get Opal home.

I stood up Opal looked at me "Come Opal lets get you home" I said reaching out my hand Opal reached up a little but then she hesitated I gave her a reassuring smile "there there Opal I did promise we would again and I intended on keeping that promise" I said. Opal gave me her hand. I helped her up on the way back to Zoafu I looked down to see Opal clinching to my arm she was afraid for me,if I wasn't an immortal I would be crying right now I'm sorry Opal but I have to do this for the sake of our people and our nation.

We reached my home I unlocked the door I turned to Opal "Opal promise me you won't change anything about your personality?" I asked

Opal nodded "I promise"

Opal and I bowed to each other in respect she started to walk towards her home but then she stopped "oh here Kuvira I think you can use this" she went into her bag pulling out a notebook she gave it to me. "Thank you Opal" I said going to open the notebook "no wait to do it" Opal said.

I chuckled at her "very well" I said "good luck Kuvira the great Uniter" Opal said.

I raised my eye at her "great uniter?" I asked.

"Ya you're going to fix our nation so you need a nickname" Opal said I nodded at her she turned her heel walking away I turned my heel going into my house I opened the notebook it was full of mecha suits with weapons,tanks,different types of uniforms and a really cool outfit with metal back,armbands,shoulder metal. I looked closer all the weapons had the same insignia on them. I looked up it was now or never I'm going to save my nation and no one is going to stop me because I always get what I want.

There was mist covering the ground the sun was barely up,me, a few of Zoafu's wealthiest citizens and her security force were with me they were tired of being treated like birds in Suyin's cage so I set them free, I just wish I could of brought Opal with me. It was for the best I had no time for a child I have a mission to do.

"Hey Opal are you ok?" Kai

"Ya I'm just upset that we lost all of the food" Opal said

Kai took her hand squeezing it "I know but all we can do is hope for...hey what's that?" Kai said pointing to the ground. Opal leaned over looking where Kai was pointing it was a train.

"A train, maybe they brought food and supplies!" Opal said hopeful again. "Come on what are we waiting for lets go check it out." Kai said

Opal and Kai went into the skies letting out their wings flying down to the town. By the time the kids got to the town there was a banner hanging from the gate of the town "We're too late" Kai said sighing the mayor went over to the kids

"so you saw the banner?" they nodded

"Ya, man this stinks we try and save this town and were too late, I'm sorry" Kai said kicking dirt.

"It's not as bad as I thought, we get protection and I still am governor and I understand that Kuvira just wants what's best for her people" The governor said. Kai and Opal looked at each other with looks of wonder.

"Governor the great Uniter is here" a guard said.

"I'll be in next month to check on things" Kuvira said in her normal voice she sounded bored.

"Kuvira!" Opal yelled the other women turned her head her normal look on her face but her eyes widened seeing Opal, she was taken aback but then she remembered Opal was an Airbender and Opal and the boy next to her were on a mission. Opal ran to Kuvira she twirled her around embracing the now 13 year old Kuvira looked at her with loving eyes and a gentle smile that was something Kuvira hadn't done in three years after her heart went numb after becoming the great Uniter 'she's grown up' Kuvira didn't realize she was blushing but she quickly got her self under control.

Opal and I were in a one bedroom hut it was now or never I was going to have to tell her the news that she was no longer going to be an air nomad she was going to be my wife and we would rule over our empire together, but how would I tell her she was a Beifong after all and she was loyal to the airbenders. I had pondered over this for a while I had decided that it was time to make Opal mine and mine along after all I always get what I want. "Opal I have to tell you something" I said my voice soft and gentle the young Airbender looked at me waiting for my answer. "You are no longer an airbender you're under my custody"

She looked at me with a confused look on her face "what do you mean?

"You know how your mother had left Zoafu I'm sure your father informed you of the recent events?"

Opal gave me a funny look but I shock it off I'm guessing she didn't know why her mother left Zoafu a week prier.

Opal your now under my custody" she gave me a confused look I took a deep breath "gaining custody over a child means that the parents were unfit to take care of the child and a non parent will gain custody or guardianship over the child if the non parent wins the right at court and they will live with them until the parents are willing or if all to change their ways and be fit parents"

Opal was in shock "but my parents don't hurt me they love me!" Opal said raising her voice a little "Opal there are other ways to gain custody over a child all I had to do was say three little words and it was over I won just like that" I said snapping my fingers I moved closer to the young Airbender I whispered in her ear "I'm an immortal" I said she began to back away from me she kept backing up until she hit the wall. I smirked at her this was rather amusing I must say I walked over to Opal, I put my hands on either side of her body "You're mine Opal, your all mine" I said I put my lips to hers I've wanted to do that the day I left Zoafu but was well worth it waiting three years.

I after a few moments I stopped kissing her I saw pink on her cheeks I smiled at her. She had tears in her eyes "I don't belong to you I belong to my parents" Opal said annoyed and frustrated .

I took out the custody papers and gave them to her custody granted to Kuvira Song. Over Opal Beifong

Opal sank to the floor she was holding her legs to her knees I began to see tears coming down her face. I get down on her level I forcibly put my my hand under Opal's chin making her look at me"Opal no matter what you think, you're mine you've always been mine and now you're going to be with me" I said.

Opal cried more tears just flowing down her face. I put her in my arms "No!" Opal screamed "No don't touch me!" She cried. She was obviously very tired and needed to sleep I hated to do this but I put metal scraps around her arms to keep her from trying to get away from me. I put her arms around my necks then picking her up with ease "No put me down!" Opal cried tears just flowing down her face "shhh shhh shhh I know I know I'll put you down soon" I whispered in her ear. "I want my mom, please, let me go home!" Opal cried she tried to get away from me but I just held her tighter I nuzzled her face, purring. "Shhh shhh we'll be home soon" I whispered in her ear. Finally the train was in site I stepped onto the train then moving to mine and Opal's private quarters locking the door behind me I laid the ex air nomad on the bed. I sighed taking off the metal strips I had no choice she would of fought me she's very headstrong about her ideals and protecting the air nation but she's just a child, a child that is no longer an air nomad but now mine. The train looks off towards the re-education camp.

The next morning I was already dressed and ate breakfast. I went into the kitchen compartment of the train and got a bottle of water and a bowl of rice then going back into my bed chambers. I put the water and rice on the side table.

Opal

I was asleep under silk sheets and comforter I heard footsteps come into the room was I home? Was last night a dream?. A hand began touching and stroking my head. "Opal, Opal come on my dear you need to wake up" I opened my eyes to see Kuvira standing over me with her hand on my head.

Oh spirits I forgot that Kuvira carried me away from the state of Yai. I wanted to forget about it but I remembered the events that took place last night I didn't want to anger the older women "Where are we going?" I asked sitting up I looked at Kuvira I quickly put my head down in shame "about last night if I would have known I would of never..."

"Shhh shhh I know I know its ok you love your family but now you have to be with me now"'

I nodded "I'll still let you see them on holidays and a week for winter break and a few weeks for summer but that's it"

I nodded at her I bit my tongue I wanted to scream at her but I didn't dare for fear of being punished.

I looked up to see that we were going somewhere "Kuvira where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to a reeducation camp, for the day and after that we're going to republic city for prince Wu's coronation" Kuvira said going over to a wardrobe and got an outfit for me to wear. Kuvira pulled out a knee high, with leggings; dress long sleeved with metal belt and green ugg boots.

I put on the dress and belt and boots I stepped out of the bathroom I looked at Kuvira she tilted her head towards me it wasn't until I got a better look that I saw she was blushing! I made the great unite blush. She must really love me and I've been pushing her away but not anymore I'm going to let her love me I think she loves me more then I love her.

The train stopped at the reeducation camp we stood by each other "stay close to me and no running off, it's for your own good" I sighed but agreed to the command "good girl, remember everything I do for you is to protect you and because I love you" Kuvira said. What I didn't expect was Kuvira nuzzled my cheek then we took each other's hands then walking to the gates of the re-education camp. There was no escape for these poor innocent people.

We walked for a while then we walked up a few flight of stairs "wait here I'll be back in a moment" I nodded. I listened at the door "did you get the vines from the swamp?" Kuvira said her hands behind her back. "Yes well begin on extracting the contents inside and begin working on the serums" a scientist said Kuvira nodded "excellent send it to ba sing se once it's complete and send the other serums also we can't afford any mistakes" the scientist nodded.

They stopped talking so I sat on the railing I was so bored I looked at my phone it was my mom calling.

Should I talk to her? I put my phone away Kuvira came out she gasped she harshly grabbed my arm pulling me off the railing "what I was just..."

"Do you realize what could have happened if I wouldn't of grabbed you in time?" Kuvira her voice loud

"But I was just..."

"You would have fallen and broken your neck, please don't do that again" Kuvira kissed my forehead "I'm fine I'm not a baby I can take care of myself" I said annoyed. Kuvira gave me a harsh look "you don't understand do you? Your mine now and I'm going to take care of you I know you're not used to rules and discipline but you're going to have to get used to it, I'm only saying this because you don't know how to take care of yourself you think you do but you don't"

"Come on little one you're obviously very tired" Kuvira said trying to get me to go down the stairs towards the train I was not a baby.

I harshly pulled away from her "no you don't get it I can take care of myself I like having freedom and doing whatever I want!" I snapped back.

Kuvira got an angry look on her face she harshly grabbed my arm pulling me down the stairs and to the train dragging me into Kuvira's private quarters."oww let me go!" I screeched in a matter of seconds I was on my back Kuvira was on top of me Kuvira held my arms above me. I felt Kuvira's breath on my face "Opal Marie Beifong you listen to me right now, I have custody over you, you belong to me not your parents. Your mother should of raised you better letting you do whatever you please well not with me you need to learn that you can't go as you please" Kuvira said. I heard her say this before 'does she really cares about me?'

I sighed "I should of taken you with me, I'm sorry you had to find your place in the world it's not right you had to grow up so fast, you are a child not an adult"

Tears were coming down my face "I'm sorry I've been acting like this I've just been on my own for three years I'm just not used to someone wanting to take care of me I've had to share my mom with my siblings" I said. Kuvira kissed me on the lips then she moved down to my neck biting down I felt something go into my neck I groaned in pain I opened my mouth letting out a gasp. I heard Kuvira purring "there there my little one you'll be just fine, well be in ba sing se in two days but for now sleep it's been a long day."

I wasn't tired it was only 8 pm "where are you going? I asked

Kuvira gave me a soft smile she nuzzled my cheek then licking it. "I have to talk with Varrick it's for a project he has to begin working on after the coronation, i'll be in shortly" Kuvira said

When I said that did she think I wanted her to stay? I wanted my mom.

"I..."

"shh shh little one sleep...sleep" Kuvira said gently pushing me on the bed and pulling the silk sheets on my body. "I'll be in soon no getting out of bed if you do I shall know you need your rest" Kuvira said stroking my cheek and stroking my hair before rising from the bed Kuvira looked at me one last time before walking to the door her hands behind her back her walking was swift and that of a leader Kuvira reached for the handle carefully opening it and then closing the door behind her movements were careful and well planned out as she was leaving it was as if she was listening for something or someone.

Even after she left I listened to make sure it was quiet. I turned my head to see the digital clock on the wall it was 8:03 and I wasn't even tired I was wide awake probably because I was used to going to bed at 9:30. I sighed it wasquiet I missed home and I miss when Kuvira would visit after her shift Kuvira would hug and kiss me goodnight. I know it's still Kuvira but still I wonder if she hasn't changed too much in these last three years we've been apart.

Later 10:30 pm I was finally asleep I was dreaming of my grandma Toph

"Opal?" Tears were flowing down my face 'mom I need you' I thought

Mom held me in her arms and I put my arms around her body well wrapped them around her body. She held me against her chest as I cried. I started to calm down. Mom put her hand on my head "shhh shhh there, there Opal, shhhh shhhh, I'm sorry I shouldn't of left you that long the change is difficult I know"

It wasn't my mom holding me it was Kuvira! I was holding onto Kuvira!

Kuvira rubbed my back even laying down her movements were still precise and graceful she always knew when to move and when not to my mother taught her well before the age of 11. Kuvira surpassed my mom, aunt and grandma no bender could stand a chance against Kuvira.

I felt Kuvira nuzzle my face while doing that Kuvira stroked my leg I breathed out of my mouth. Kuvira must of thought I liked it because she

licked my cheek then began to stroke my leg again. I felt Kuvira rise from the bed I didn't dare move I heard Kuvira snap her fingers and I felt silk against my body 'what happened to my flight suit'

I opened my eyes Kuvira was facing the door a guard came to the door "you summoned me great Uniter?

"Yes get rid of these horrid clothes I never want to see them again"

Kuvira carelessly throw my flight suit on to the ground like it was a piece of trash Kuvira smirked she put her hands behind her back walking to the door "oh and tell the other guards and servants that Opal is no longer a Beifong is taking my last name she is my second in command when she gives an order you do it without question, understand" Kuvira said in a hushed voice but it was still in her great Uniter voice.

Kuvira walked out with the guard I was left alone in Kuvira's bedroom it was so quiet normally I would be relaxing with my family right now not in bed when it's...I looked at the clock 10:40 pm I sighed I missed my family a lot but I can't afford for Kuvira to hear me move I couldn't sleep it was hard for me to fall asleep because I was home sick I can't believe I was under Kuvira's protection.

We finally made it to republic city for prince Wu's coronation I was laying on my back my arms straight out my feet up against the wall I was in the presidential suite room Kuvira was in the sitting area she was talking with my mom I wasn't really paying attention but I heard the last of the conversation "You're no leader you're destroying our nation I hope you're happy" Mom said

Kuvira dryly laughed "ah I've saved our nation when the earth queen fell and Raiko and Tenzin came to Zoafu and asked for your help all you wanted to do was hide and let our nation descend into causes I stepped up when you failed to help our nation it is you, Suyin who turned your back on our nation not me, now leave" Kuvira said.

I heard the door open and close it was quiet the door to room opened "Opal what are you doing on the floor?" Kuvira asked her voice gentle again I shrugged my shoulders "thinking won't the world leaders try and attack us?'

"No the world leaders and I talked and we all agreed that I was to be the head of the nation until the princes coronation" Kuvira said.

Something wasn't right I could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth

I nodded my head in understanding. After the conation

The world leaders and Kuvira were in a room talking Kuvira came out smirking evilly but her expression changed when I walked up to her "what's going on Kuvira?" I asked

"Well my dear I'm the leader of the earth empire I explained that the world leaders put me in power and they can't stop me, and I have you to thank for that" Kuvira said I was a little nerves "you helped me create the earth empire and because of you helped me create the strongest nation in the world and I couldn't be prouder" Kuvira said "I'll meet you back on the train later, Opal Varrick has to start work on the spirit vine project, I love you so much" Kuvira said she pressed her lips to mine and this time I kissed back but I couldn't help but think I was responsible for creating the weapons and military of the earth empire. Kuvira stopped kissing me she stroked my hair turning her heel and walking away. I created the earth empire with Kuvira...that kept running through my head until I had to leave for the train. I was right Kuvira has changed some good and some bad she has turned towards the dark.

I sighed Kuvira has changed so much but she did promise me that she would never

change how she felt about me I was in this new world and now I'm wondering if I'll ever

belong anywhere whether it's with the air nomads or in Zoafu only time will tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: **Reasons to Ship Opalvira**  
>Category: Cartoons » Legend of Korra<br>Author: The Great Uniter  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: General  
>Published: 02-23-15, Updated: 02-23-15<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 183

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Reasons to ship Opalvira<p>

1 Kuvira grew up with Opal so they were sister. They shared there hopes and dreams with eachother

2 Opal was a non bender and Kuvirw was cast aside by her own parents

3 Kuvira wasnt at Opal's farewell dinner because she was making sure everything was ready and safe for her little sister

4 when opal left kuvira was there with her friends and family and only her friends and family were allowed to say goodbye so Kuvira may not be Su's adopted child but nevertheless shes still part of the family

5 after three years Kuvira smile at Opal and never took her eyes off of the air bender

6 when Kuvira touched Opals shoulder she smiled again at opal and looked deep into her eyes it wasnt until the governor said something that Kuvira stopped staring at opal and as soon as her head was turned she was frowning

7 Kuvira never attacked Opal she only attacked the rest of her family

8 I think Kuvira was just using bataar to get to Opal


	12. Chapter 12

How can I decide what's right

When you're clouding up my mind?

I can't win your losing fight

All the time.

(Kuvira POV)

It always happens when she is here, I just sit there and watch her and feel like I am blind to her future, to any future.

Not gonna ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride.

No, not this time.

Not this time.

(Kuvira POV)

But she is Bolins not mine to have and she will always be Bolins, as far as I am concerned we are just friends, but when I have her alone it is like she is mine like she would do anything to have me.

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well.

But how did we get here?

Well, I think I know.

(Kuvira POV)

I always thought in knew her so well even better then Bolin did, her was not interested in her past or her future just the here and now and that he had her and that was good enough for him, but me I always like to hear about the Opal before I knew her, when she lived in Phynix, what she was like at school and all the kind of things that friends know about each other but boyfriends never have the time to find out.

The truth is hiding in your eyes

And it's hanging on your tongue.

Just boiling in my blood.

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are,

If you're a man at all.

Well, I will figure this one out

On my own.

(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")

On my own.

(My thoughts you can't decode)

(Opal POV)

She thinks I can't see her or the way she looks at me, she thinks I am a dumb human but I see and feel it, in every touch, in every word, but I do know and I feel the same for her, I just can't show her because I have Bolin and she has Baatar jr..

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well, yeah.

But how did we get here?

Well, I think I know.

(Opal POV)

i dream of her every night, Bolin says I smile in my sleep while I dream about him but it is never him I am thinking about it is her she is the one that is watching me sleep, she is the one with her arms wrapped around me, whispering in my ear and she is the one kissing me, I just cant get her out of my mind.

Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves.

Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves.

(Kuvira)

I'm going to tell her how I feel, but that is as far as it will go, never any further, I love Baatar and I don't want to brake his heart he is the important one here not me or my feelings for Opal just him.

.

(Kuvira POV)

"Opal I have something to talk to you about", no that will never work. I might as well just wing it and hope she understands and hears me out.

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.

(Kuvira POV)

"Opal" I yell at her as she arrives at the house with Bolin, "yes Kuvira" she replied with that look in her eyes that I love so much, but it is always for Bolin not for me. "can I talk to you" "alone" I add in my mind, but Bolin has already see what I am about to do and doesn't want to leave us alone "I'm not going to take her away from you" I think in my mind so Bolin can hear, "ok, see you guys later" he said adding in a whisper so only I could hear "I'll be watching you" and he turned and walked away.

How did we get here?

Well, I used to know you so well.

I think I know.

I think I know.

(Kuvira POV)

"Opal there is something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now and I - I don't know how to say…." I trailed off of my sentence because she was looking straight into my eyes for the first time since she has seen Bolin in all his shining glory, "yes Kuvira , you where saying" she said encouragingly "I cant really say it… how about I show you instead" I said and I swear if I could have blushed I would have, I heard a growling in the distance "down Bolin" Opal had heard him, how could she have heard him he was like a mile away. "How did you…" I trailed off again, "you have to be the weirdest human I have ever known" I said "no, I just knew he would follow us is all" she said with a smile on her face.

There is something I see in you.

It might kill me.

I want it to be true.

(Kuvira POV)

I couldn't take it anymore I leaned forward and was inches away from her face and her soft smooth human lips when, she leaned forward and kissed me before I could even get closer to her. It felt so good so right to be kissing her.

(Opal POV)

I couldn't take it anymore she was taking so long to say something or just kiss me already when I saw her start to lean in to kiss me I could do nothing but be the first to make contact with her lips, we kissed for awhile then I realised that I had to breath before I fainted, I pushed away from Kuvira my face was probably as red as a beet but I didn't care I had just kissed Kuvira the one I had been in from the start and I realised that I never truly loved Bolin.

Chapter 2: Bolin's thoughts.

I knew what she was going to do, what was going to happen, but I had to let it all play out. See if she really loved me.

"Opal" Kuvira yells as I arrive up the driveway with Opal, "yes Kuvira" my love replays, "can I talk to you" Kuvira says while adding in her head in a big booming voice that is going to give me a headache later "alone".

But I will not leave her I know that Kuvira has decided that today she would tell Opal her true feelings for her and I just want her to say it in front of me so that I can see Opal's reaction so that I can see the disappointment on Kuvira's face when she says no to her.

Then in a more gentle tone I hear Kuvira think "I will not take her away from you" and know that it is true she will not make Opal do anything she doesn't want to do, well other then shopping that is, "ok, see you guys later" I say and turn to walk away while adding "I'll be watching you" in a whisper so that only Kuvira can hear me.

I stalked through the bush land as I followed them, I had to go very slow, like extremely slow because this is bush and I am following Opal. When I finally found them sitting on a bunch of rocks, Opal was sitting there looking at Kuvira and it seemed like Kuvira was stunned for words "I cant really say it… how about I show you instead" Kuvira said and I couldn't take it I could hear what she was thinking of doing and it was very inappropriate a very silent growl left my lips and I was in a crouch stance before I knew what was going on.

"Down Bolin" I heard the words come from Opal's lips and was shocked how could she possibly have heard me from where she was I was like a mile away. "How did you…" Kuvira trailed off again, "you have to be the weirdest human I have ever known" she added. "No I just knew he would follow us is all" she said, so she doesn't trust me she thinks I would follow them, spy on them and how does she know I would follow them.

I sat for a while listening to Kuvira's thoughts I hated her so much right now for some of the things she was thinking. That and I hated my ability. Don't get me wrong, having the ability to read minds was usually a good thing, and some of the things I had heard in minds was very interesting, especially from Kuvira. However right now I wish I had almost any other talent other then this one.

Then, all of a sudden, the chain of thought from Kuvira vanished. She was blocking me. I had to find out what was going on what had happened to make her want to block me out, I started at a walking pace but when everything was still silent I started to run I was worried at what had happened to my Opal.

I got to the clearing just in time to hear Kuvira and Opal leaving and making there way back to the house. So what did I do I ran I ran back to the house to make it look like I hadn't followed them.

I made it back through my window and on to my bed just as Kuvira and Opal came through the front door, I heard them walk into the house then they stopped,"Bolin….Baatar jr" that was all Kuvira said she called as and I knew that the love of my life had chosen and I wasn't going to move from this bed till she came up here and explained it to me without that whore. Why had she rejected me?

That was until Kuvira got Baatar jr involved, he used his power to calm me and make me feel like I wasn't walking to my death, as I struggled to fight off Baatar's sense of calm I decided to voice my opinion of what was happening "I'm not coming down to talk to any of you" I all but yelled at them and rolled on to my stomach and berried my head into my pillow.

A few mins later I felt a wave of anger hit me and then I heard the back door slam and some one trying to get control of there temper "I knew she would brake up with me eventually, but I didn't expect it to be for a week little human" I heard Baatar think before he ran out into the woods to hunt to keep his mind off killing Opal. For once I thought Jasper had the right idea.

A few hours later I hear a knock on my door, it is Baatar , "dude, I think you really have to hear what Kuvira and Opal have to say" he says in a shaky voice, "no I will not listen to that whore and my soon to be ex love" I said getting very angry "that is my ex wife you are talking about there so save your language for when you are actually yelling at them not me" Baatar said his voice no longer shaky but now very strong and forceful "and anyway you need to go talk to them because they will not leave till you talk to them they absolutely refuse to" he said after a second of silence "I cant because I lose my temper and I'm afraid that I will do something terrible to Opal" I said in I very quiet voice knowing that Kuvira could properly hear us from where she was, "ok well I could be there or I could get Huan to be there or Kuvira could just take Opal home and she could tell you by her….","no I will not talk alone with her" I interrupted him to add "fine then how about I get Huan and I will also be there. I always knew Kuvira would leave me one day, so I'm not really angry at them any more" Baatar jr said in a strong voice now that he got his confidence back. "Ok, go get Huan and we will try this" I said as I sat up on the bed and started to walk to the door of my room.

Huan met us at the bottom of the stairs, "ok girls I am ready hit me with your best shot" I said as Huan wrapped his arms around my waist and Baatar jr started to send waves of calm in my direction.

"Bolin , I um…"Opal stoped lost for words, "we are in love and I'm sorry I said I wouldn't take her away from you but back then I didn't know that she returned my feeling" Kuvira rushed out, Opal was to busy looking at her shoes and trying to not look like she was blushing. Everyone started to look at me, I was seething, trying so hard to keep my temper under control, my face was going red from effort.

"I think you should leave now" was all I could get out before I started to scream, if Kuvira hadn't picked Opal up and ran her out the door as fast as she could I think it would have burst her ear drums. I was struggling to try and get out of Huan's grip so hard that Baatar jr had to grab on to me to calm me down, the wave of calm hit me with such force that I was knocked out.

I finally regained conciseness 2 days later, I had been locked in the cellar I place that never could be escaped, not even by Huan, the door had been replaced after the first time Huan broke out. It as now made of lead.

"Bolin are you awake yet" Suyin asked in her nice sweet voice that you could never be angry at, "yes I am awake" I replied "are you calm enough to come out yet or are you still mad as a loon" Huan asked, "no I am calm now, kind of anyway" I said in a feed up voice, "ok then come to the door and we will let you out" Huan said.

The door opened and I was out I a flash and running, running away from every thing that was in that house every thing hat I had come to love. I had barely made it out into the bush when who should I run into none other then Kuvira, "dam I am to late you are already out" she said in a stressed voice, "yes I am out you bitch" I replied "damn I guess we are going to fight then now" she remarked sounding a bit pissed off "and why would we do that Kuvira" I said sarcastically "because you are about to do something that you regret and that I will not let you do, I would rather die then let you do it" she said as she leapt at me.

Kuvira may have been able to see what I was doing but I can read her mind and see what see is about to do as well so we were evenly matched in the fight, that was until she started to block me out of her mind and then I had no idea what she was going to do next.

"now come on that is not fair now you have the unfair advantage" I said in a fake upset voice like we were just playing around "you know that I would never let you hurt her or any of her family and if you go there without hunting first then you will" Kuvira said back after staring off into space for a while, "please Kuvira I just need to speck to her" I pleaded "NO, I will not let you I know your real plan and I will not let you" she said more forcefully and leapt at me again this time I wasn't prepared for it because I couldn't see what she was thinking and she bit down hard on my neck, by now the others had caught up and was watching as Kuvira bit down on my neck, next thing I knew Kuvira was on the ground and I was in Huan's arms and he was carrying me back to the house. "I will not go with you I have to go see Opal and sort this all out" I said as I tried to struggle out of Huan's grip "yo bro calm your self think rationally about this" Huan whispered in my ear, I stop struggling to read Huan's thoughts to see what he meant "don't think your getting out of thinking about what I meant that easy" was all he was thinking.

I was placed back in the basement, I had nothing else to do so I stewed over what Emmett had said, I could not come with an answer so I tried to listen in on his thoughts, he was having a conversation with Rose in there room, "I know that he loved her Rose but come on its not like there love would last forever" he said to her, I changed in to her head to hear her reply "what so you think that love doesn't last forever" she said in a very angry tone, "no, no, no Hun, I just think that there love wasn't even love at all" he said, I had to stop listening at that point because I couldn't take it anymore, he was making sense of every feeling I ever had, it was just her blood calling to me that made me want her so much, I was just trying to struggle with the inevitable that one day I was going to kill her for her blood, now with Kuvira she was slightly more safe, her blood didn't call to Alice like it did to me, but I would still have to keep an eye on them just in case Kuvira lost control.

"Hey, guys you can let me out now I have come to my senses" I yelled "are you sure?' Suyin asked in a worried voice "yes I'm am sure it all makes sense now, please let me out" I said "let him out" I heard Kuvira yell "ok" and with that Suyin opened the door, I was still slightly angry, but not enough to kill anyone anymore it all made sense now, I was never in love with her I was in love with the smell of her blood.


	13. Chapter 13

It was very late and the sky had already darkened to black, Opal was at her best friend Lilly's apartment, where the two had just finished watching a movie and Opal was getting up ready to leave.

"Opal, do you want me to walk you home? I mean it's really dark and-"

"Thank you Lilly, but I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself."

Opal gave Lilly one of her heart-melting smiles to know that she didn't mean it in a bad way.

"There's no point in you going all the way to my house just to come back here again."

Lily nodded, although she still didn't like the idea of her friend walking home alone in the dark.

"You have a mobile right? If anything happens-"

"Kuvira would be there before I got a chance to call anyone. We have the link remember?"

Lily sighed, she had forgotten the link. She knew that if anything were to happen Kuvira would be there in an instant.

Opal hugged her friend who then walked her to the front door.

"Onegai, be careful Opal, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful,Lilly. Don't worry!"

Opal walked out the door just as it began to rain slightly. Hugging her coat closer to her chest Opal began to walk faster. It was very dark.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours, but had only been fourteen minutes. She really wished she had taken Lilly up on her offer.

Every few minutes she would look back thinking that she was being followed, only to stare into the eyes of a rather startled cat.

When she finally reached the alleyway she knew she was almost home-free, but this was the worst part, the alley was very long and very dark. There were no lights at all and you couldn't see the ending because there were several corners.

And to make you feel even safer several murders had been reported recently in this alley; the killers never caught.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she tentatively walked forwards, gasping as the ground shook, only to realise that the pavement tile was loose.

Frowning at her mistake she preceded through the alley, the faster she walked the faster she got out.

Glancing over her shoulder she was sure she had heard someone breathing, other than her own. But she could see no one. Turning back she felt something slam into her chest and then pin her to the wall.

"Ah! Let go, please let go!"

"I don't think so. You owe me some money, kid."

"I-I don't have any. I'm really sorry but-"

"That's too bad. But don't you worry, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement..."

Opal waited for what she knew was going to come. It had happened everyday before she became friends with Lilly and Bolin, and she knew exactly what to expect.

Her attacker punched her in the face, and she felt blood trickle down her lip, then she was punched in the ribs, this brought her to the floor.

"Bet you wish you had some money on you now!"

/Kuvira...help me...please.../

But the link was cut off when she fell to the floor. She had no idea if the message got to Kuvira or not.

Then her attacker took out a knife, silver plated with a wooden carved handle, it had his initials engraved in it.

With a sadistic smirk the man slashed across Opal's back, ripping her uniform jacket. Two slices in her back, on her shoulder blades. They were very deep and bled heavily, turning her shirt and jacket a deep crimson.

The attacker then stole her watch walking off down the alley leaving the small, unconscious girl to bleed to death.

Opal lay in the pool of blood for a few minutes until the sound of people running, frantically calling out her name could be heard. And the sirens of an ambulance in the background.

"Opal Kuvira , I've found her."

Another gasp could be heard as the one named Kuvira ran to where her brunette friend stood shocked, a torch in her hand illuminating the pale face of her hikari.

"Opal, wake up. Please little one, I don't know what I'd do if..."

Kuvira couldn't finish, and Lilly had to hold the spirit back, she could hurt Opal further by moving her broken body.

"Kuvira, calm down. The ambulance is on it's way. You're not helping Opal by acting like this; she can feel your emotions...if you're scared she will be too."

Kuvira attempted

to calm down. She had instantly felt all of the pain Opal was feeling.

"There, better? The ambulance is here now, she's gonna be fine."

"Thanks Lily, I hope you're right..."

Opal had been rushed off to the ER as soon as they arrived, and Lilly and Kuvira had been in the waiting room for the entire four hours.

At first Lily had been blaming herself, wishing she had walked with her.

Kuvira was blaming herself, wishing she had noticed her light was in trouble.

Then they began to blame each other, just to make themselves feel a bit better. But it didn't work and they both just ended up even more upset than before.

So they apologised and both agreed to blame the attacker.

Lilly had fallen asleep on one of the hard plastic chairs, and Opal was sitting in a trance, staring at nothing in particular.

"Song-san? Lilly-san?"

Lilly woke up at the sound of her name and looked around sleepily. But became instantly alert when she saw the grave look on the doctors face.

"Is she okay? Kuvira ?"

Kuvira had snapped out of the trance and was looking directly at the doctor.

"Tell me now, Healer. Is my hikari alright?"

The angry look in the girl's crimson eyes scared the doctor more than a little, but she didn't let it show.

"We have managed to stop the internal bleeding, she isn't breathing on her own yet, but we will remove the respirator as soon as she wakes up. She has suffered several broken ribs and a fractured wrist.

But the lacerations on her back were very deep, we have put in several stitches but they are bleeding quite badly, she lost a lot of blood. She will probably be scarred for life. I am sorry."

Kuvira tried to take in all of the information at once.

"So, can we go and see her?"

"Only family members."

He shot a glance at Lilly before turning to Kuvira.

"You are her sister, right? She's in the ICU, just down the hall."

"Thank you. Lilly I'll be gone for a while, you might want to go home for a bit."

Lily nodded and after giving her friend a hug she left.

Kuvira took a deep breath and began to walk down the hallway, she passed by many doors on the way to Opal, all of the patients were in bad condition, and more than one room had crying family members.

Kuvira averted her gaze, she didn't want to think about what she was going to see when she entered Opal's room.

But soon she was outside the door, it was already open and she looked up to the small figure lying on large hospital bed.

Opal looked, if at all possible, even smaller; dwarfed by all of the machines pumping medicine and blood into her.

Kuvira choked back a few tears, and moved closer to the bed. Gazing at her hikari's sleeping form she gently stroked her hair from her face.

Even in this terrible condition, to Kuvira, Opal still looked like an angel. Her little angel.

A tear made its way down her cheek, glistening in the moonlight which was filtering in through the gap in the curtains.

/little one ? Can you hear me?/

/.../

Kuvira sighed and took a seat next to the bed, careful not to remove any important wires or tubes.

/Opal, I'm right here. I'm so sorry I let this happen...please forgive me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt/

/Not...your fault.../

Kuvira looked up, Opal's eyes were still closed, but she had definitely spoken through their link.

/Little one, can you open your eyes?/

/Iie...Too heavy...Sleepy.../

Kuvira smiled slightly and stroked her hair, through the link she could feel Opal was comforted by her presence.

/...Kuvira...Sorry for being trouble...Wish I was stronger...like you.../

/Shh, little one. It's okay; you've done nothing wrong. They caught the man who did this, and there's no way even I or Lilly would have been able to do anything. He had a knife too hikari./

/But...weak...pathetic.../

/Never say that. Hikari you are the strongest person I know. That's why I love you./

/Love?...Me?...Really?.../

/Hai. More than anything in the world. We'll talk more when you are better, for now get some rest, okay?/

/Sleep now...night 'Ami...arigato.../

/Sleep well, aibou. I'll be right here/

/…Aishiteru/

Opal studied her reflection in the full length mirror again. Her white shirt was strewn on the floor, forgotten in her despair, and she was now tearfully looking at the two delicate scars on her back.

The scars were each about three inches long, and were on her shoulder blades.

She wiped back a few tears and ran her fingers over the soft skin of the left scar, remembering the night, now six months ago, when she had received the wounds.

She shuddered at the thought, but one good thing had come out of the ordeal, Kuvira and Opal had confessed their love and were now a couple.

But Opal still felt that something was wrong. Even though the scars were covered up most of the time, she could still feel them. To her, they were a constant reminder of how weak she was, and how she couldn't protect herself.

'What if Lily had walked me home, she would've got hurt too, and then it would have been my fault...I am a burden on my friends and koi...as long as they have me around they are always in danger.'

Tears fell down her pale cheeks, dripping onto the cream carpet of the bathroom floor.

/I hate these scars...I wish they'd go away...I wish I could go away, and not cause anyone any more problems/

Unknowingly she had left the link open this time, and Kuvira had heard everything, and had felt her hikari's pain and depression.

Kuvira stood outside the bathroom door, listening through the link for any signs that her hikari wanted to speak with him. To let her know what was wrong. Instead of shutting her out.

Sighing for the hundredth time Opal watched her tears drip onto the sink and trail down the hole.

"Opal Can I come in?"

"If you want to..."

Opal quickly grabbed her forgotten white shirt and pulled it over her head just as Kuvira entered the bathroom.

"Opal...I've seen you topless before."

"I know...but..."

Opal looked around uncomfortably, as silence filled the room.

Kuvira moved over to Opal's side and pulled at the shirt, Opal complied and allowed Kuvira to remove it.

"See, you're beautiful, remember that Opal."

"Yeah..."

Kuvira sighed, pulling Opal close and rubbing her back, careful not to touch the scars. Opal hated people touching her back now, she used to love the soothing motion but now it was different. She was weak. She didn't deserve Kuvira.

"This is wrong. I don't deserve you. You need someone strong. Not me."

Opal broke down in tears and fell to the floor, her small body shook with each sob. Kuvira cradled her in her arms, rocking her gently back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Shh,pet. You are not weak. I've said before you are the strongest person I know, you always will be. I don't care if it's not physical strength. You are full of innocence and compassion, so pure."

"But I'm weak..."

"I don't care. That's why where there is light there is dark; to protect the light. I am your dark,pet."

Opal looked up for the first time, her eyes shining with tears, although none were falling.

"You...don't mind that I always get beaten up?"

"Of course I do. I hate that you get hurt, and I make sure that they get what they deserve. But it is in no way your fault."

Opal dared a smile, only a small one, but the first since the night of her attack. Kuvira smiled also, glad that finally she was getting through to her Opal.

"So, you really do love me...don't you?"

"With all my heart."

Kuvira stared down into Opal's deep amethyst eyes and closed the increasingly small gap between their lips.

Kuvira ran her hands through Opal's soft hair and, moving her hand down to Opal's neck, then her shoulder, finally meeting one of the scars.

Opal flinched slightly when Kuvira's hand came into contact with a scar, but then melted into her Kuvira's warm embrace.

Kuvira smiled, realising that Opal was finally ready to return to reality.

"But the scars...I'm weak..."

"Pet, you are beautiful. You're an angel, my angel. And now you have the scars to prove it. You came from the heavens to me, and now you can see where your wings were."

Opal suddenly realised that the scars on her shoulders were in the place where wings on angels were, and she began to laugh.

"I'm an angel?"

"Yes…my angel."

Opal nuzzled into Opal's neck as they cuddled, still on the bathroom floor, too lazy to move.

"Aishiteru Kuvira."

"Aishiteru too, my angel."


	14. Chapter 14

"Opal it will be fine." She murmured to me, her hand reaching over what little space there was in between us and gently grasping my hand in her cold, pale one. "I know it will, you've all reassured me enough." I drawled back, sliding my hand out of her grip as I got up from her bed.

We were in her room, well her and Baatar's room but there was so much of Kuvira dominating this room that the thought of this being Baatar's space as well was hard to think of. "So why are looking like that?" She asked me, her face scrunching up into one of confusion making her look absolutely adorable, NO DO NOT START THINKING LIKE THAT AGAIN!

How could I not think like that though? Kuvira is perfection, her golden eyes, her full lips, her cute nose, her slim yet strong body, a body that has run through my imagination so many times in the last couple of months. I have been trying to deny what my heart had been telling me ever since Kuvira had come back to me when I thought...they had all left.

I love her. That was my secret, the thing I have been keeping to myself since Kuvira had returned to me after she left.

I was in love with Kuvira Song.

I can't kiss Bolin without thinking it is Kuvira, I can't let Bolin hold me at night without thinking it's Kuvira's arms around me, I know Bolin has noticed a difference in me but I can't help it, I am a terrible actress. I can't break Bolin's heart though and there is the fact that I don't have the guts to tell him I can't be with him anymore, if I did I know it would mean that he would make the family move and I would lose all connection to her.

It's not like she has been making it easy for me either, every time she was near me she seemed to gravitate to my side, every time I am home alone Kuvira will suddenly pop out of nowhere and make me do something with her and every time Bolin goes hunting, he entrusts my care onto Kuvira and the she kidnaps me and brings me to the Song's which I don't mind, I love seeing Su but the nights always end the same, me unable to sleep on Bolin's couch on my own, wishing for Kuvira to be beside me, holding me close.

"I'm not looking like anything Kuvira." I reply quietly while averting my gaze to doors of her closet which I know I would get lost in if I so much as stepped into it. "Yes you are, you so….I suppose guilty is the word. Why are you feeling guilty Opal?" She asks me and I close my eyes against the tears that threaten to form, I can't tell her, I can't tell her why I feel guilty she would hate me and that was one thing I could never have. Kuvira hating me.

"Kuvira please just drop it." I say softly but before I finish my sentence I know what her answer is going to be. "No I won't drop it, there's more going on than you feeling guilty about this fight. What aren't you telling me? You've been distancing yourself from me these past few months more and more, so much so that every time I know you're alone I drop whatever I am doing just so I can spend some time with you. What have I done Opal? Tell me and I'll make it right." Her voice sounding so sad and pained that I had to bite my lip from screaming at her my secret but instead I took a deep breath and said in the most convincing voice I could.

"You haven't done anything Kuvira." Even to me my words sounded false and I could tell Kuvira didn't believe them either. "Don't lie to me Kuvira! Whatever I did I'm sorry! Tell me what I did and I'll make it right! I want my best friend back!" Her voice cracked at the end and I couldn't hide my shock and right now I'm thankful that my back is to her, I just can't believe the usually hyper and happy Kuvira is being like this.

My secret was affecting her as well and I hadn't even realized.

I didn't answer and I think Kuvira took this as a bad sign because she whispered, "Please don't hate me." And that is when I erupted, I whirled around as my hands clenched into fists by sides, I could feel my body was tense from anger, anger which I rarely felt but at that moment it was the last thing on my mind.

"I DON'T HATE YOU KUVIRA! I COULD NEVER HATE YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FAR AWAY FROM HATE MY EMOTIONS ARE FOR YOU!" My breaths are coming in deeper gulps now and I can feel my heart beating hard against my chest but I don't care. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK I COULD EVER HATE YOU! OH BUT WAIT! I'M A HUMAN SO THAT MEANS MY EMOTIONS AREN'T AS STRONG AS YOU BEING AN IMMORTAL SO I MUST BE ABLE TO JUST FLICK THEM ONTO WHICH EVER ONE I WANT AT A MOMENT'S NOTICE! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA OF WHAT I'M FEELING! YOU THINK YOU HAVE US HUMANS ALL FIGURED OUT BUT YOU'RE OH SO WRONG! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN AVOIDING YOU THAT AUTOMATICALLY MEANS I HATE YOU DOES IT? "I don't know where all this is coming from but I'm gonna go with it.

Kuvira was looking at me like I was mental, well perhaps I am I mean I have a perfect boyfriend, who would willingly do anything for me (well almost anything) and yet I go and fall in love with his sister. "Opal I would never think that." She said to me slowly walking forward until she was within arm's reach and I had to physically restrain myself from pulling her into my arms.

"What's going through that head of yours Opal? Did Bolin say something to you?" She asked but didn't try and close the gap between us, for which I was grateful, I don't need to be surrounded by Kuvira's intoxicating smell, I'm struggling enough as it is thank you very much. "So many things." I answered quietly, I can't believe I just told her that, now she's going to want to know what they are and knowing me I can never deny Kuvira anything, so I'll tell her, I'll tell her my secret and then it'll all go downhill from there.

"What things? Kuvira you can tell me." Her voice was like honey compelling me to tell her everything but I refrained…..barely. "Opal talk to me." Her voice was so quiet and soft that I strained to hear it and before I knew it I was talking.

"I shouldn't feel this way." Kuvira didn't say anything and for that I was grateful, I know that if I stop I won't start again. "It's not wrong but it's not right either, I shouldn't feel this way, I can't feel this way!" I can feel the anger start to bubble inside me and this time I don't hold back, I let it all out. "I LOVE BOLIN! I'M SUPPOSED TO LOVE BOLIN! EVERYONE SAYS WE'RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! THAT WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! BUT EVER SINCE YOU ALL CAME BACK ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS IF THAT IS TRUE! AND…..AND….AND SOMEONE ELSE! I CAN'T GET THEM OUT OF MY MIND!" By this point I'm pacing the length of Kuvira's room, while she has moved to lean against the wall by her bedroom door, looking calm and collected when I'm anything but and that angers me even more. "BUT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T LIKE THEM! IT'S NOT THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! BUT ALL I CAN SEEM TO DO IS THINK ABOUT THEM! I CAN'T GET THEM OUT OF MY MIND! WHEN I'M KISSING BOLIN ALL I THINK OF IS THEM KISSING ME INSTEAD! WHEN BOLIN HOLDS ME AT NIGHT ALL I CAN THINK OF IS THEIR COLD ARMS HOLDING ME INSTEAD! IT'S LIKE I'M OBSESSED WITH THEM! I'VE TRIED KEEPING MY DISTANCE! I'VE TRIED TO THROW MYSELF INTO BOLIN! I'VE TRIED TO SUPPRESS THE FEELINGS I'VE BEEN HAVING FOR THEM! BUT NOTHING WORKS! I LOVE THEM BUT THEY DON'T LOVE ME! I JUST….I JUST CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! " I shout at the top of my lungs and have to give credit to Kuvira when she doesn't even raise an eyebrow at me, I'm not known for my anger, instead all she does is looking at me with sad eyes and is that understanding?

We stand in silence for what seems like an eternity but it's probably only a couple of minutes before she very slowly takes a step away from the wall, her eyes shine into mine and for a moment I feel as if she is looking into my soul. "Who is it Opal?" Her question catches me by surprise, I thought she was going to start shouting at me about how could I love someone else other than her brother or at least give me a lecture or something but she calmly asks that question as if we're discussing the weather and in that moment I feel something dark stir in me towards Kuvira and without thinking it through, I'm already striding across the room and slamming my hands into the wall either side of her head, I'm sure my eyes must look pretty feral and I watch as Kuvira's slowly darken until they're nearly pitch black but what little self preservation I have is out the window and right down the road by now.

"Who is it you ask?" My voice is surprisingly steady and not shaking like I expected it to be and before she can answer, my lips are on hers and I have to say that this is so much better than all the kisses I've shared with Bolin. With him his lips are cold and rough and he is in control for the whole time but with Kuvira…her lips are soft and warm and I am the one who is in control but all too soon I realize what I am doing and the fact that I need oxygen, I pull away staggering back a couple of steps as I unconsciously lift my right hand to my lips, touching them as I whisper, "It's you."

Kuvira does nothing but simply stare at me, her eyes are still near pitch black, a hungry look on her face and I feel my small self preservation suddenly rush back to me and like any normal person, I start to panic. My eyes glance towards the door which is right next to where Kuvira is standing, I know I'll never be able to take even a step but I try anyway and as my foot comes off the floor, I feel myself flying and then land on something surprisingly soft, with a start realize I'm on Kuvira's bed, a comfortable weight is on my lap, my arms are pinned above my head and I can only gasp softly as I open my eyes and see Kuvira's face mere centimeters from my own. "I have been waiting for you to say that ever since I first saw you." Kuvira whispered and before I have time to even think of a response, she's kissing me and I forget about everything.

I forget about Bolin.

I forget about Baatar.

I forget about the rest of the Song's.

I forget about the consequences of this.

I forget how to breathe.

All I can focus on is Kuvira's lips, her body on top of mine and the small purr that is coming from her chest.

Everything else can wait, for now I have Kuvira.

I have my secret


End file.
